Impossible à Blairer
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Le ministère met en place un programme d'échange. Hermione s'inscrit pour se détendre et Zacharias est forcé par sa mère. Mais lorsque ces deux-là se retrouvent ensembles, c'est la catastrophe assurée ! Alors sortez vos boucliers... (Ma première fiction, j'ai honte, ne me jugeeeez pas en lisant ce truc bidule ! Enfin, si, jugez la fiction. Mais pas moi ! :p C'EST HORRIBLEUH !)
1. Prologue, le programme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma nouvelle fiction avec ... Tadaam : Hermione Granger et Zacharias Smith.

**Résumé :** Le ministère met en place un programme d'échange. Hermione s'inscrit pour se détendre et Zacharias est forcée par sa mère. Mais lorsque ces deux se retrouvent ensembles, c'est la catastrophe assurée ! Alors sortez vos boucliers ...

Chapitre court : C'est juste un prologue ! ;p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**.****Prologue.**

.

_Vous avez entre 16 et 20 ans et vous ne savez que faire de vos grandes vacances?_

_Alors venez-vous inscrire au programme d'échange du Ministère de la Magie!_

_Vous y ferez de nouvelles rencontres amicales de toutes sortes, participerez à des activités de plein air et acquerrez l'esprit d'équipe !_

_Votre correspondant sera choisi vous en fonction de vos similitudes et de votre proximité par nos agents. _

_Tout d'abord, des lettres seront anonymement écrites et envoyées entre vous, puis un échange se déroulera sur quatre semaines, chacun recevant l'autre durant deux semaines consécutives__._

_Pour y participer, remplissez la partie du bas et renvoyez ce parchemin par hibou le plus rapidement possible, avant le 10 Juillet__._

_(Attention! Il est impossible de faire demi-tour une fois l'inscription terminée!)_

_Mais de toute façon, vous ne regretterez rien, alors n'hésitez pas et inscrivez vous !_

_Pour plus de plus amples renseignement, veuillez contacter le ministère._

_._

_Goldstein Abigaëlle,_

_Directrice des Services de la Jeunesse Sorcière,_

_Ministère de la Magie._

_._

- Maman, pourquoi me donnes-tu cette publicité ridicule ? grogna un jeune homme blond de 18 ans, grand et mince, avec un nez en trompette et des prunelles caramelles.

_-_ Je t'y ai inscrit ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ça ? s'exclama Hélena Smith d'un ton enjoué.

Alors Zacharias Smith, le Poufsouffle célèbre pour son caractère de cochon, ne trouva rien à dire, si bien qu'il garda la bouche et les yeux grand ouverte pendant près de cinq minutes. Il mangeait tranquillement et elle osait venir se moquer de lui ?

- Rassure-moi maman, c'est une blague ? Finit-il par s'exclamer.

- Pas du tout mon chou, ria-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Allez, ne fais pas ton grognon, tu vas surement tomber que quelqu'un de très bien !

Zac était estomaqué ! Mais qu'était-il passé par la tête de sa mère pour qu'elle gâche ses grandes vacances avec _ça_ ?

- J'ai pensé que cela améliorait peut-être ton vilain caractère, déclara Hélena en devinant les pensées de Zacharias.

- Non mais j'y crois pas… Si aller à Poudlard ne m'a pas changé, ce n'est pas ça qui va « m'améliorer » comme tu dis ! fulmina-t-il.

- Je suis impatiente de voir ton correspondant! Ca va être génial ! jubila la femme en sautant sur place.

_« Rooh, décidemment ma mère ne changera jamais ! »_ pensa furieusement Zacharias.

.

Hermione Granger lisait un bon bouquin lorsqu'un hibou lui rapporta sa gazette du sorcier, ainsi qu'un petit parchemin publicitaire.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire : elle voulait y participer. Pourquoi ne pas se détendre quelques semaines avant la chasse aux Horcruxes ? Elle se précipita alors dans la cuisine où Florence Granger travaillait.

- Maman ? Nous partons en France cette année ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non ma chérie. Nous préférons nous préparer pour aller en Australie à cause de … enfin, tu sais bien… répondit la femme d'un ton grave.

- D'accord, et ça ne vous dérangerais pas d'accueillir un sorcier à la maison ? Je veux dire, seulement pour deux semaines.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Florence toute radieuse, au contraire, cela nous apprendrais à mieux connaitre ton monde.

Hermione tendit alors le prospectus à sa mère, qui le lit et releva la tête.

- Aucun problème ma puce. Je suis sur que ton père sera d'accord. Tu l'informeras quand il sera rentré, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione embrassa alors sa mère puis l'étreignit. La jeune fille était pressée de découvrir son correspondant.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son euphorie risquait d'être de courte durée…

.

* * *

Voilà Voilà. Ca vous a plu ? Une petite reviews ? :p

Bisous à tous !


	2. Lettres cauchemardesques

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Ce chapitre n'est pas très passionnant puisqu'il est assez transitoire. J'espère qu'il vous donnera malgré tout envie de lire la suite.

Comme le titre l'indique, il y aura tout d'abord les lettres échangées, puis la révélation. Héhéhé.

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

.

**.Lettres cauchemardesques.**

.

_Le 15 Juillet._

_Cher(e) correspondant(e) inconnu(e),_

_Je ne sais par où commencer puisque je n'ai le droit de dévoiler ni mon nom, ni mon prénom. Alors sache, que je suis une fille de 17 ans et tu t'en doute, une sorcière._

_J'ai donc fait mes études à Poudlard, dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, et ce sont des années que je garderais en mémoire toute ma vie. Je les ai adorées !_

_Et toi, dans quel établissement étais-tu ?_

_Si nous avons été associés, c'est que nous avons une chance de bien nous entendre et j'espère que ce sera le cas. Je veux passer de bons moments avant l'année qui nous attend, puisque tu t'en doute, elle sera difficile. Très difficile._

_Cordialement,_

_Ta correspondante._

_._

_17 Juillet._

_Salut,_

_Je vais être direct : je n'ai pas choisi de faire cet échange. Mon idiote de mère m'a inscrit sans me demander mon avis en prétextant vouloir modifier mon caractère._

_N'importe quoi ! Et puis, je l'aime bien mon caractère moi. Mais bon, j'vais malgré tout faire un effort…_

_Bon, j'me présente quand même va: Garçon, 17 années de pitreries en tout genre mais j'ai bientôt 17, Poufsouffle (à Poudlard bien entendu) et … tadam, Sorcier ! (au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné !)_

_Ouais on a surement quelques points communs … Peut être le plat préféré, ou alors la boisson. Ou même le prénom de nos parents, pourquoi pas ? Vraiment, j'ai été scotché par les questions stupides de ce tout aussi stupide formulaire... Non mais sérieux, ca leur sert à quoi de savoir ma pointure? Pfff. Tu es surement de mon année… Alors je me repasse toutes les Gryffondor en revue… Sans succès._

_Ouep, nous avons PEUT-ETRE une chance de nous entendre, on verra bien._

_Depuis l' « incident » de Juin, je pense que la vie ne sera pas simple à Poudlard dorénavant. Franchement, j'espère qu'ils vont choisir un bon directeur… Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit Rogue !_

_Mais ne parlons pas de malheur._

_A plus,_

_Le mystérieux corres…_

_._

_Le 18 Juillet,_

_Cher inconnu,_

_Tu n'as pas choisi ? Pas de chance._

_Ton caractère est si horrible que cela ? Ca ne me fait pas peur, tu es un Poufsouffle, alors tout est relatif._

_Au fait, si tu as mis que ce que tu préférais était la pizza et le coca-cola alors oui, c'est grâce à ca !_

_Rogue ? Rogue directeur ? Merlin, non. C'est notre mort à tous! (Enfin, sauf aux Serpentards.)_

_Oui… nous sommes surement de la même année… Je suis très curieuse de découvrir qui tu es._

_On se voit dans deux jours !_

_Ta corres._

_._

_Le 19 Juillet ! J-1.  
_

_Salut,_

_Non, je n'ai pas de chance ! Alors plus vite on se verra, et plus vite je serais débarrassé._

_Tu sais, je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que des méchant à Serpentard, de même qu'il n'y a pas que des gentils à Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, héhé._

_La pizza et le coca-cola ? C'est quoi de ces trucs ? Ca se mange, ca se boit ?_

_On se voit demain … Et je viens d'abord chez toi. J'dors pas sur le canapé, hein ? Après j'aurais mal au dos, et je pourrais plus jouer au Quidditch… Pitié !_

_Pratique, on n'habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre d'après le ministère._

_Allez, sur ce, à demain, profite de ta dernière nuit seule._

_Le corres._

_._

Zacharias préparait ses valises avec soin. Sa correspondante était une fille, et s'il oubliait la moindre chose, s'en était fini de lui puisque sa mère allait rappliquer, et lui mettrait la honte si son hôte n'avait pas de frère à qui il pourrait emprunter les affaires manquantes…

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rendit dans le salon où sa mère lui avait laissé un mot :

_Mon petit Zac d'amour !_

_Je suis chez tes hôtes, rejoins moi lorsque tu auras terminé ta valise. N'oublie pas de prendre assez de caleçon! Tu oublies toujours!_

_Je t'embrasse, ta maman._

.

C'était l'effervescence chez les Granger. Samuel Granger s'acharnait sur une pizza qui ne semblait pas décider à cuire, Florence Granger rangeait tout ce qui n'était pas à sa place, tandis que Hermione tentait vainement d'améliorer l'aspect de la broussaille qui lui servait de cheveux …

Lorsque tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Les Granger se figèrent et Florence courut ouvrir.

De sa chambre, Hermione entendit sa mère saluer une autre femme, qui avait une voix douce et agréable. Elle rajusta sa robe, arrangea une dernière fois sa coiffure, puis descendit doucement les escaliers.

Ses parents et une grande femme blonde aux yeux bleus étaient alors installés dans la cuisine, un verre à la main. L'inconnue se leva lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille arriver.

- Oh, tu dois être la correspondante de mon fils ! Je suis vraiment enchantée de te rencontrer enfin ! déclara-t-elle le visage rayonnant.

Hermione était très satisfaite, cette femme avait l'air gentille et son fils devait lui ressemblait un minimum. Etrangement, les traits de la blonde rappelaient quelqu'un à la Gryffondor… Mais qui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir….

Elle reprit ensuite place autour de la table, et Hermione l'imita. Tous discutait cordialement, jusqu'à ce qu'un crac sonore se fit entendre devant la fenêtre. La rouge et or eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure pareil à celle d' Helena puisque le garçon fila rapidement vers la porte, et la brune s'y précipita à son tour.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois adultes qui lui souriaient tous, puis elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Zacharias Smith apparaitre devant elle !

.

Zacharias, lui, se croyait en plein cauchemar. Il était tout bonnement inenvisageable pour lui de partager quatre semaines de ses vacances avec Granger… Non, impossible, il devait dormir. Il fut cependant ramener à la réalité par Hermione :

- Dites moi que je rêve, s'exclama-t-elle. Oui, Oui, je dois rêver. Zacharias Smith ne peut pas être le fils d'une femme aussi gentille !

- C'est pourtant ma mère, miss je-sais-tout. Ton cerveau te ferait-il défaut ? se moqua le blond.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, c'est super, non ? Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance, déclara d'un ton enjoué Helena.

- JAMAIS ! s'écrièrent le Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor à l'unisson.

« _C'est un cauchemar_ » pensa à son tour Hermione. « _Pour la détente, je pense que c'est raté !_ »

.

* * *

Voilà Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis, Mouarf.

Bisous, Cissa. ;D


	3. La pizza est un plat qui se mange froid

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant, mettant en scène de nombreuse petites scène de querelle :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

**.La pizza est un plat qui se mange froid.**

.

Zacharias ruminait, mais il était au moins soulagé d'avoir au moins une chambre pour lui… Il en aurait fait tout un chaudron si jamais il aurait du dormir dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Et puis quoi encore ?

De plus, il avait faim, alors il attendait impatiemment qu'on l'appelle pour manger.

- A table Smith! appela une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Hermione.

Cependant, le poufsouffle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre juste pour agacer la gryffondor, ce qui eut son effet puisque la jeune fille déboula dans la chambre, les yeux plissés et la bouche tordu sous l'exaspération.

- Bon, écoute moi bien le blaireau arrogant, j'vais être clair, t'a tout intérêt à ne pas trop me chercher! grogna Hermy.

- Oooh, Et qu'est-ce que peut faire une lionne à la crinière ébouriffée? Sortir ses griffes ? ironisa Zac.

- Tais-toi, blondasse! répliqua-t-elle.

- Toi-même, tignasse! rajouta-t-il à son tour, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Bon, les enfants, interrompit la voix de Florence qui provenait d'en bas, c'est prêt là, alors pourquoi ne venez vous pas ? Le dernier à table aura la plus petite part de pizza!

Affamé, Zacharias ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, même s'il ignorait ce qu'était la fameuse _pizza_. Il poussa donc Hermione sur le lit, puis s'élança vers les escaliers qu'il dévala rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les talents de sorcière de la rouge et or qui dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer sur le jaune et noir. Puis elle attendit qu'il soit arrivé en bas.

- _Pétrificus Totalus! _S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il avait presque atteint sa destination.

Et BING. Le sortilège atteignit Zac dans le dos. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, et Hermione descendit calmement les marches, puis s'installa à table. De sa chaise, elle voyait parfaitement la fureur dans les yeux mobiles de son colocataire, et elle se résolut à le libérer de sa place, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- 1-0 pour moi Smith ! ria-t-elle. Je mène la danse !

- Souhaites-tu vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? Tu vas me le payer tignasse ! bougonna-t-il.

- Mouhahaha, si c'est pour arriver à un résultat semblable à celui-ci, je n'attends que ça blondasse! se moqua la gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quatre semaines pour te faire mordre la poussière ! répliqua le poufsouffle.

- Bon, vous envisagez de vous intéresser à votre assiette à un moment ou à un autre ou pas ? interrogea Florence d'un ton râleur.

Cette querelle ayant fait oublier sa faim à Zacharias, il daigna enfin baisser la tête vers son assiette pour y découvrir ce qui lui semblait être du pain rond et aplati, grossièrement recouvert d'une sauce tomate, de fromage fondu, et de miette de thon.

- Tu vois ça, c'est de la pizza, blondasse inculte. Ca vient d'Italie et c'est très bon. Annonça narquoisement Hermione en remarquant le regard scrutateur de son invité rivé sur le plat. De même que ce que tu as dans ton verre est du coca-cola ! Tu sais, ce dont je t'avais parlé dans une de mes lettres.

Non, pas possible ! Les moldus n'avaient tout de même pas pensé qu'il allait boire cet affreux liquide noir et pétillant ? On aurait dit une potion ratée prête à exploser !

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, si tu n'en veux pas, ne te force pas ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! déclara la brune excédé. Et au fait, ma mère a fait trois pizzas, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à manger. Tiendras-tu vraiment toute la nuit le ventre vide ?

Cependant, le blond ne toucha pas au contenu de son assiette, borné comme il était, sa fierté prenant le dessus sur la faim qui le tiraillait.

.

Ayant terminé de faire visiter la maison à Smith, Hermione s'affala lourdement dans le canapé du salon, puis alluma la télévision en attendant que le poufsouffle termine son installation dans la chambre d'amis.

_« Chambre d'invités plutôt, Ouais ! »_ pensa amèrement la gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la jeune femme s'était légèrement assoupie, Zacharias se rendit à son tour dans le salon et sursauta violemment à la vue des images animées.

- C'est quoi encore ce truc ? s'écria-il, faisant sursauter Hermione.

- C'est la boite à troubadours ! rigola-t-elle. Non, mais vraiment, t'es un sang-pur ou quoi ?

- Non, sang-mêlé et ma mère aussi, maugréa le concerné tout en fixant intensément l'objet. Mais ma mère ayant été élevé par des sang-purs, on a presque aucun moldu, nous ! T'es sur que rien n'est dangereux ici ?

La gryffondor éclata de rire à cette question, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, des larmes de joie accrochées à ses prunelles, laissant ainsi seul un poufsouffle terriblement offensé dans son amour propre.

.

Alors qu'Hermione somnolait dans les bras de Morphée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, un bruit de verre brisé réveilla brusquement la jeune femme, qui se leva et s'avança prudemment vers les escaliers, qu'elle descendit silencieusement. Arrivée devant la porte de la cuisine, elle entendit des injures rauques et étouffées à travers la porte. Baguette magique à la main, elle pénétra brutalement dans la pièce, tout en étant sur ses gardes.

Ce qui était inutile… En effet, c'était seulement Zacharias Smith qui fouillait un peu partout à la recherche, semblait-il, de n'importe quoi qui fut au moins mangeable, ce qui fit encore une fois sourire Hermione triomphalement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu cherches dans ma cuisine à 3h17 alors que tu es sensé dormir, blondasse ? questionna la rouge et or, faisant ainsi sursauté le jaune et noir.

- J'ai faim, avoua-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir l'air narquois d'Hermy.

-Hum. sortit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieur pour contenir un fou rire.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvra et sortit la pizza intacte que son invité n'avait pas entamée. Pendant que celle-ci se réchauffait au micro-onde, elle versa « l'affreuse potion ratée » dans un verre qu'elle tendit ensuite à Zac.

- Ne fais pas ta fine bouche et goûte ! ordonna-t-elle exaspérée. Je n'ai rien mis de nocif dedans !

Zacharias tendit alors un bras hésitant vers la boisson pour la saisir, puis il amena ses lèvres sur le bord du verre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se résigna à boire une gorgée, puis à l'avaler.

Et à son plus grand malheur, il trouvait cela délicieux, de même pour la pizza, qu'il venait également d'apprécier.

- Aurais-je maintenant un score de 2-0 ? Ou non, attend, je me trompe ! 3-0 pour le coup du héro qui se prive vaillamment de nourriture, et qui finalement, cherche de quoi manger en cachette pendant la nuit ! railla la gryffondor.

-Hmf ! s'exclama le poufsouffle la bouche pleine en guise de réponse, son regard ambrée planté dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme.

.

- Sors de cette salle de bain ou alors je fais sauter la porte ! hurlait une Hermione hystérique tout en tapant brutalement celle-ci de ses poings.

La jeune femme patientait en effet depuis un bon moment qu'il daigne ouvrir, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre

- Je n'ai pas fini ! s'exclama un Zacharias faussement excédé, un air narquois au visage.

Le jeune homme était en fait assis sur le lavabo et lisait le magasine de Quidditch qu'il venait de recevoir.

Et PAF ! La porte venait de s'ouvrir largement pour laisser apparaitre une gryffondor hors d'elle, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens et le teint virant doucement au cramoisie.

- Tu te paie de ma tête, c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. J'attends depuis près d'une heure et demie, alors que pendant ce temps là, toi, tu lisais un vieux torchon sur un sport idiot?

- Exactement ! déclara le poufsouffle d'un ton narquois. A la seule différence que ce n'est pas un sport idiot, inculte !

Déjà que la nuit courte d'Hermione l'avait rendue irascible, si jamais il en rajouter, elle allait lui faire payer. Une fois que le jeune homme fut enfin sortit de la pièce après toutes les lamentations de sa camarade, celle-ci put enfin se doucher, tout en réfléchissant à un nouveau moyen de pourrir le séjour du jaune et noir.

Et parole d'une Gryffondor, elle y parviendrait !

.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

**Reviews? ;D Votre avis m'intéresse ^^  
**

Mouarf, Bisous à tous :) Constancia.


	4. Attaque imprévue

**Hey, bonjour à tous!**

Voilà le chapitre suivant de ma fiction :)

**Wahou, enfin de l'action et la mise en place de l'intrigue.. Mouarf, pas trop tôt hein? ^^**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous!

Je voulais également remercier tous mes reviewers! Merci Merci Merci!

Bonne lecture. ;D

* * *

.

**.Attaque imprévue.**

.

Une petite guerre incessante s'était mise en place entre le poufsouffle et la gryffondor. Alors comme chaque matin, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de son colocataire dans l'intention de le réveiller tout en douceur :

- _Aguamenti__ !_ s'exclama-t-elle

- AAHH ! hurla Zach en se levant d'un bon, tout en essuyant vivement son visage.

Le jaune et noir préférait encore la fois ou elle l'avait fait léviter pour lui mettre la tête en bas, parce qu'il détestait qu'on lui inonde le visage de telle façon à lui bloquer la respiration… Trop de mauvais souvenirs…

- Tu as intérêt à courir tignasse ! J'ai la phobie de l'eau ! beugla-t-il

Hilare, Hermione s'élança à travers la maison et se cacha dans un placard qu'elle rendit invisible, puis attendit que le poufsouffle se montre.

Ce qu'il fit, puisqu'il apparut devant elle baguette à la main pour se venger, la cherchant prudemment des yeux. D'un sortilège informulé, la brune le désarma, puis sortit de sa cachette.

- Va te préparer, sinon, nous risquons d'être en retard pour les activités d'aujourd'hui. Ricana la gryffondor

- C'est quoi comme activité ? T'as le programme ? Prions pour que ce ne soit pas un truc d'intello ! railla-t-il.

- Prions pour que ce ne soit pas un truc de sportif sans cervelle! rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils se fusillèrent tous les deux du regard et se séparèrent.

.

- Grouille, ou pas de petit-déjeuner ! aboya la brune de la cuisine.

- Je suis là, je suis là ! s'exclama Zacharias quelques minutes plus tard, totalement essoufflé et affamé.

- Trop tard, pas de petit-déjeuner.

Un sourire narquois apparut alors sur le visage d'Hermione en voyant l'air affligé de son colocataire, puis elle sortit du placard une petite barquette contenant deux tartines et une brique de jus d'orange.

- Je rigolais. Non, il serait vraiment trop cruel de te priver maintenant que tu as découvert les joies du Nutella… ironisa-t-elle.

- Hmpf, la ferme. Grogna-t-il, vexé, tout en engloutissant rapidement ses tranches de pain.

.

Bien évidemment, pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione et Zacharias, les activités se faisaient avec des groupes déjà définis d'avance : les correspondants ensembles. Les deux colocataires avaient donc passé une journée plus qu'exécrable, du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'appuyait sur l'autre pour se sortir des situations. Pas d'entente, pas de coordination et pas d'entraide. Ce fut donc la catastrophe pour le quizz culturel, puisque les bonnes réponses n'étaient validées que si les deux associés se mettaient d'accord.

Le poufsouffle ne montrait aucune volonté et soit il ne validait jamais sa réponse, soit il répondait volontairement faux, tandis que la gryffondor mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage et braillait des insultes et des menaces à son camarade, sans succès.

Ils obtinrent l'avant-dernière place avec un score de 10 sur 100, seulement parce que le noir et jaune avait accidentellement répondu correctement à un moment du jeu, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien énervé…

Hermione du se retenir de torturer Zacharias au Doloris durant tout le trajet du retour alors que celui-ci abordait un sourire plus que goguenard tandis que Florence Granger leur demander joyeusement si leur journée s'était bien passée.

.

- Blondasse ! Il y a des courses à faire ! s'écria la gryffondor.

- Et alors, en quoi est-ce mon problème, tignasse ?

- Mes parents sont absents et il est hors de question que tu restes seul dans cette maison. Alors tu vas prestement enfiler tes chaussures et me suivre docilement sous peine de représailles, menaça Hermione.

- Par le caleçon léopard de Godric Gryffondor, tu es bien soulante... Râla le blond, laissant ainsi une rouge et or plus que choquée par l'offense faite à sa maison.

- Non mais tu t'es vu, blaireau arrogant impossible à blairer ? répliqua-t-elle. Bouge, nous n'avons pas toutes la nuit, la superette va fermer ! Alors si tu veux manger, tu te grouilles !

Le poufsouffle sauta alors de son lit et se précipita vers la sortie sans se le faire dire une troisième fois, trop inquiet de sauter à nouveau un repas.

Les deux semaines d'accueil pour Hermione touchaient bientôt à leur fin, et la jeune femme appréhendait les deux suivantes chez Zacharias, puisqu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter. Il était pire qu'une petite dizaine de serpentards réunis, mais avec les insultes racistes et le dégoût en moins…

Les deux adolescents marchaient rapidement dans les rues de la petite ville où ils habitaient, lorsque Zacharias s'immobilisa soudainement. Intrigué, Hermione l'observa. Il semblait être concentré et aux aguets, baguette à la main. La jeune fille l'imita donc, par sécurité, et alors qu'elle allait interroger son camarade, ce dernier anticipa sa réaction et lui fit signe de se taire.

Un éclair rouge traversa l'obscurité, mais il fut dévié par la gryffondor qui usa de ses incroyables réflexes. Zacharias n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que déjà, deux hommes apparurent. La gryffondor les reconnu immédiatement à leur tenue : des mangemorts. Elle cria au poufsouffle de se mettre à couvert et celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement.

Cachée par une voiture, Hermione guettait l'arrivée des deux agresseurs, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent par derrière en la désarmant.

- Tu crois que le maître nous en voudra si on s'amuse un peu avec elle avant de la ramener au QG ? On lui fait déjà une belle surprise là… ricana l'un deux à son camarade, tout en plaquant Hermione au mur par le col de sa veste.

Paniquée mais déterminée à s'enfuir, celle-ci criait à s'en casser la voix et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Non, mais on verra après, nous devrions mieux chercher la deuxième personne, celle qui était avec elle tout à l'heure. Conseilla le second.

Le premier mangemort attrapa alors Hermione par les cheveux et la traina de force, lorsque qu'ils tombèrent tout à coup sur Zacharias qui se fit à son tour rapidement désarmé.

- _Endoloris !_ s'écria le deuxième mangemort, tandis que Zacharias se tordait de douleur au sol en hurlant.

- Noooon ! Pas lui ! hurla quelques temps après l'agresseur qui tenait la gryffondor.

Intrigué, l'interpellé se retourna vers son collègue alors que l'autre lâchait la jeune femme et le se fit immobiliser par celui-ci.

Le mangemort-sauveur attrapa alors le bras de son camarade, puis transplana. Une fois qu'Hermione eut repris ses esprits, elle attrapa également son colocataire évanoui sur le trottoir, puis transplana chez elle, avant de sécuriser sa maison et de prévenir ses parents de rester prudent…

.

- Argh ! s'exclama Zacharias alors qu'il venait de se réveiller le lendemain matin.

Sa tête l'élançait violement, et tous ses membres étaient engourdis. Il se remémora alors les évènements de la veille et remarqua également qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud et des tartines de Nutella étaient posées sur un plateau à côté de lui.

Le poufsouffle se prit le visage dans ses mains et se croyant seul, il remercia à haute voix Hermione, avant d'entamer goulument sa collation.

- De rien. Même si je dirais que c'est plutôt grâce à toi si nous sommes toujours vivants et libres, s'exclama une voix dans l'ombre de la chambre, faisant ainsi sursauter le pauvre jeune homme qui rependit alors le contenu de sa tasse sur le plateau.

Zach pesta des injures étouffées tout en cherchant sa baguette pour réparer sa bêtise.

- Elle est sur ta valise. Ne bouge pas, je vais t'en refaire un. Dit la rouge et or en se déplaçant vers la porte.

Cependant, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna vers son colocataire pour lui sourire.

- D'ailleurs, ca m'intrigue beaucoup cette histoire. Je me demande pourquoi un des mangemorts a refusé que l'autre continue de te torturer, s'exclama-telle avant de sortir et de laisser un Zacharias ébahi, les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte.

.

* * *

Voilà Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus!

**Par merlin mais qui donc est le mangemort-sauveur? x)**

A bientôt pour la suite :) Reviews? :D

Bisous Bisous! Constancia.


	5. Fuite

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous :) Voilà le chapitre suivant . _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D  
_

Il y a de l'action aussi dans celui-ci, mouarf :p Et de la guimauuuuve (à faible dose, hein...) ^^

Bonne lecture à tous. :)

* * *

.

**.Fuite.**

.

- Imbécile ! siffla Voldemort en pointa le mangemort de sa baguette, ne pouvais-tu donc pas faire attention ? Tu ne sais même plus viser correctement, ni contrer des sortilèges d'adolescent ?

- Nous regrettons… Maître, s'il vous plait maître… suppliait Amaury Avery étendu au sol au côté de son acolyte.

- Et toi Dolohov, tu es incapable d'esquiver le sortilège d'une Sang-de-bourbe ? interrogea furieusement le Lord avant de relancer un sortilège Doloris sur les deux malheureux.

Amaury se tordait vivement au sol en hurlant. Lorsque la torture cessa, il sentit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'introduisait dans son esprit et le mangemort pria pour que ses souvenirs les plus intimes soient toujours protégés. Son maître ne devait absolument rien savoir, où il le tuerait pour de bon, et sans aucune pitié…

Au plus grand soulagement d'Avery, l'examen se termina enfin et Voldemort parut satisfait.

- Vous allez les retrouver et me ramener ces deux vermines. Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée, alors rattrapez-vous, bon à rien ! Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir réussi !

Les deux mangemorts se levèrent prestement et quittèrent la pièce au pas de course sous l'œil courroucé de leur maître.

.

- Maman, papa, vous allez me manquer… sanglotait la gryffondor dans les bras de sa mère.

Toute la famille Granger pleurait sous l'œil distrait mais intrigué de Zacharias qui était discrètement posté en haut des escaliers. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous terminés leurs embrassades, Hermione accompagna ses parents dehors, et le poufsouffle descendit les escaliers puis interpella sa camarade dans l'intention de la taquiner.

Mais celle-ci pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes en regardant la voiture tourner à l'angle de la rue, et Zach ne put se résoudre à l'embêter. La jeune femme paraissait profondément bouleverser. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au blaireau et se précipita vivement dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi son colocataire seul et désorienté.

.

Amaury serrait les poings, le visage plissé par la réflexion en faisant les cents pas. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen de capturer cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe en évitant de mettre Zacharias en danger, et tout cela, sans qu'Antonin Dolohov ne se doute de quoi que ce soit… Et ce ne serait apparemment pas une mince affaire, puisque le jeune homme était visiblement ami avec la gryffondor et prêt à tout pour l'aider…

Déterminé malgré tout, le mangemort contacta son coéquipier pour qu'ils échafaudent le plan ensemble... Tant pis pour les précautions ! Il improviserait en temps voulu…

.

- Tignasse, j'ai faim ! Sors de là ! vociférait le poufsouffle à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

- Euh… Tignasse ? retenta-t-il plus délicatement en collant l'oreille contre la porte.

Toujours pas de réponse. Seulement des sanglots étouffés par, semble-t-il, du tissus. Inquiet malgré lui, Zacharias sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure.

- _Alohomora !_ chuchota-t-il

La porte s'ouvrit alors et il pénétra doucement dans la pièce. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, dos à lui et regardait mélancoliquement les étoiles par la fenêtre en pleurant.

Zach s'était avancé à la hauteur d'Hermione, mais il ne savait que faire, n'étant pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens… Habituellement, c'est lui qui les poussait à bout et les martyriser… Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, les bras nerveusement croisés dans le dos tout en évitant le regard de la gryffondor. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la rouge et or saisit sa main.

-Reste, s'il te plait… implora-t-elle.

Résigné, le noir et jaune prit place sur le lit à ses côtés. Et pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci, la jeune femme se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, le jeune homme les posa impuissamment sur les frêles épaules de sa camarade …

- Euh… commença Zach, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

La lionne ne répondit pas et le jeune homme se laissa alors lentement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il été tellement bien : l'étroite ouverture de la fenêtre provoquait une légère brise, atténuée par la pesante chaleur d'Août.

- Mes parents… Je… Je ne les reverrais peut-être plus… Je les ai mis en sécurité, à… à cause de la guerre, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, réveillant ainsi le lunatique poufsouffle qui se retint courageusement d'émettre ses habituels grognements…

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la gryffondor évita toute la journée de croiser le regard du poufsouffle, toute honteuse de s'être laissée aller de la sorte. La journée se passa malgré tout sans incidents notables, et les deux colocataires partirent se coucher l'esprit tranquille.

.

Au même moment, Amaury Avery tenait fermement contre lui la photo d'une femme blonde, tout en priant Merlin pour que la mission se passe comme prévu. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Zacharias, il n'obtiendrait jamais le pardon d'Helena, et l'homme culpabiliserait le reste de sa vie…

- Par Salazar, Amaury, s'écria un Antonin plus qu'irrité. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends !

Le mangemort se précipita alors vers son acolyte impatient et ils transplanèrent tous deux dans une ruelle étroite et sombre.

.

Alors que Zach ronflait gracieusement sur son lit, la bouche ouverte et la moitié du corps découvert, un cri aigu déchira le silence et réveilla le jaune et noir. Il se leva en maugréant des injures, saisit sa baguette puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa colocataire.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Hermione cauchemarder, le blond entra directement dans la pièce et y découvrit deux mangemorts. L'un tenait fermement la lionne qui se débattait furieusement, tandis que l'autre semblait fouiller la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Antonin, attrape-le ! s'exclama l'un d'eux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'adolescent. Mais surtout, ne le blesse pas ! Le maître les veut vivant.

Affolé, Zacharias se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il dévala rapidement, puis chercha vainement une cachette sure. Alors que le mangemort se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, le souvenir d'une de ses altercations avec Hermione lui revint en mémoire.

Il bondit alors se dissimuler dans le fameux placard, le camoufla maladroitement puis attendit que le mage noir passe devant pour l'immobiliser. Alors qu'il entendait sa colocataire hurler à lui vriller les tympans, il pria Merlin pour que Dolohov se fasse prendre au piège.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! pensa fortement le poufsouffle en visant le mangemort.

Celui-ci s'effondra rapidement sur le sol, tandis que le noir et jaune se précipitait vers les cris, qui heureusement pour lui, dissimulaient le bruit de ses pas. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, pétrifia le mangemort restant et accourut vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

- Vite ! On part d'ici ! beugla le poufsouffle en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la porte de sortie.

- Attend ! Je dois absolument récupérer quelque chose d'important ! interrompit la gryffondor en faisant demi-tour.

Zacharias n'y croyait pas ! Déjà qu'il devait soutenir la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne les pénalise pas, celle-ci augmentait le risque de se faire capturer seulement pour récupérer un objet qui plus que futile !

Alors que derrière lui, Dolohov commençait à s'agiter sans qu'il le remarque, le blaireau aperçut enfin Hermione qui revenait avec… un livre à la main !

- Par le caleçon léopard du crétin Serpentard, ne me dis pas que tu n'as récupérer qu'un maudit livre ?! vociféra le poufsouffle indigné en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la sortie d'un pas rageur.

La lionne ignora sa remarque et alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, elle poussa violemment son camarade dans l'herbe pour lui éviter un éclair violet envoyé par Dolohov qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà reçu lors de la bataille au Département des Mystère, au cours de sa cinquième année…

Alors que le mangemort pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur les adolescents, Hermione le désarma, tandis que Zacharias attrapait le bras de celle-ci pour transplaner.

.

Helena bouquinait tranquillement sur le sofa en prenant son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'elle entendit un « crac » sonore dans la petite cour, à l'arrière de l'appartement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 6h47. Surprise d'avoir de la visite à une heure si matinale, la grande blonde se leva pour accueillir les éventuels visiteurs.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle à la vue de son fils soutenant sa correspondante.

Cette dernière tremblait de tout son corps et semblait très mal en point. Alors que Zacharias sécurisait les lieux comme il le pouvait, sa mère soutint la jeune femme qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras, tout en laissant lourdement tomber au sol le vieux grimoire qu'elle avait conservé…

.

* * *

**Quel lien penser vous qu'il y a entre Avery et Zach ? Héhé**

Finis le séjour chez Hermione! Maintenant, tous chez notre poufsouffle adoré! :D

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, mouarf 8-).

Donnez moi votre avis par review. ;D Bisous Bisous! Constancia. ^^


	6. Rapprochement et Enlèvement

Bonsoir Bonsoir (Ou plutôt bonne nuit vu l'heure à laquelle je poste, mouarf...)

Voilà le chapitre suivant...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture :

_Merci à mes principaux reviewers: Snapou, Minu-Chan, LoveKeke-Ouette, Patmol-Black, Cha Darcy, Eliie Evans, Jeff-la-bleue, Fanfiction-Dy' et les autres bien sur ;_D_ Merci Merci Merci, ca fait extrèmement plaisir tous vos petits avis ;)_

* * *

.

.**Rapprochement et Enlèvement**.

.

- Par Merlin ! Zach, que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Helena d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

- Les Mangemorts… répondit-il un peu sonné. Il nous recherche. Ou plutôt je crois qu'il recherche Granger…

- Les Mangemorts ? murmura la femme. Est-ce qu'ils connaissent ton identité ?

- Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-il.

A moitié évanouie et toujours dans les bras d'Helena, Hermione fut déposée sur un lit par celle-ci, tandis que Zacharias ramassait le livre que la gryffondor avait insisté à prendre.

_« _Grandeur_ et Décadence de la Magie Noire. Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce truc ? »_ pensa-t-il en le tenant du bout des doigts, comme dégouté. _« Pas étonnant que les Mangemorts veulent à tout prix t'attraper ! »_

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, celle-ci observa longuement la petite chambre où elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient tellement recouvert de photo que la couleur blanche des murs ne se distinguait presque plus. En se levant, la gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elles représentaient principalement Zacharias et Helena, avec des temps en temps un homme, mais plus rarement. Intriguée, la jeune femme se rapprocha alors du bureau ou se trouvait un petit carnet ouvert à une photo du même homme. Grand aux cheveux châtains, il ne souriait pas et avait le même air arrogant et les mêmes yeux ambrés que le poufsouffle, alors qu'Helena était radieuse. Cet homme rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Hermione, mais elle ne put approfondir ses réflexions car la jeune femme entendit des pas qui martelaient le sol du couloir et elle se pressa de s'écarter du cahier.

.

Lorsque Zacharias se rendit compte que sa correspondante était réveillée, il se précipita vers sa chambre pour voir comment elle allait, mais il ralentit malgré tout son allure devant la porte. Il ne manquerait plus que Granger pense qu'il se fait du souci pour elle. Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était plutôt qu'il était reconnaissant envers elle pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- Alors tignasse ? s'exclama-t-il sans préambule en ouvrant brutalement la porte. Dis-moi, pourquoi les Mangemorts te recherchent-ils ? Pour récupérer le livre, pour ton intelligence ou pour te tuer ?

- Oh, réfléchit-t-elle. Peut-être que Voldy a envie de prendre le thé avec moi… Pour me féliciter de mon statut de « Sang-de-Bourbe » amie d'Harry Potter. Oui, oui, ça doit être cela, blondasse.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa dans la chambre tandis que le poufsouffle venait prendre place au côté de la gryffondor, sur le lit. Zach rendit alors le grimoire à sa propriétaire.

- Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout cela. Je n'avais rien vu venir… murmura alors la rouge et or en baissant honteusement la tête pour fixer ses genoux.

- Euh… Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le jaune et noir en soulevant le menton d'Hermione. Tu sais, je suis aussi concerné par cette fichu guerre…

Le jeune homme passa alors inconsciemment un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Nous le sommes tous… souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mieux quand il m'enlace ? Mouarf, n'importe quoi, tu divagues ma vieille ! C'est sûrement le Doloris d'hier… » se rassura mentalement la gryffondor en serrant les dents

.

Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'Hermione était ici, mais elle s'y sentait déjà incroyablement bien. Helena était vraiment une femme très gentille, très aimable et très serviable, malgré son manque d'autorité maternelle…

- Zach, il faut que nous demandions de l'aide à ton… commença la blonde lors du repas.

- Non, coupa le concerné.

- Mais il…

- Non, répéta sèchement le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec lui. Je te rappelle que nous en avons déjà parlé. Mon avis n'a pas changé et ne changera pas.

Zacharias se leva alors brutalement de table et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre, et provisoirement, celle d'Hermione.

- ZACHARIAS AMAURY SMITH, REVIENS ICI ! ordonna sans succès Helena qui s'était levée.

Lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquée, la femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Impuissante, Hermione aida son hôte à débarrasser et à nettoyer la table puis décida de retourna également dans sa chambre… Ou plutôt sur son lit.

.

Les Smith n'ayant aucune chambre supplémentaire, les deux colocataires devait partager une seule et unique, l'un dormant sur un moelleux matelas au sol, l'autre sur le lit de Zach. La gryffondor avait, grâce à Helena, eut droit au lit. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Zach se trouvait déjà dessus lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre.

- Blondasse, c'est mon lit ! râla-t-elle en essayant de tirer Zacharias par les chevilles, en vain.

- Rectification, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. La nuit, c'est ton lit, mais le jour c'est le mien. Allez, maintenant, ouste tignasse !

- Bon… tant pis, céda-t-elle en s'approchant du matelas au sol.

Ce n'était pas normal que la têtue gryffondor s'incline aussi rapidement... Le poufsouffle surveilla donc discrètement sa camarade du coin de l'œil et il put ainsi esquiver avec facilité le coussin que cette dernière lui envoya. Lorsqu'il tenta de riposter, le jaune et noir se prit les pieds dans son drap et tomba lourdement à la renverse sur le matelas au sol en entrainant Hermione dans sa chute.

- Je t'ai maîtrisée là… se réjouit-il sans se lever.

- Maîtrisée ? Écrasée oui ! gémit la jeune femme.

- Hum… s'exclama soudainement une voix rauque et grave d'homme. Excusez moi de vous déranger pendant vos... euh… _occupations_.

Surpris, le poufsouffle se releva rapidement et laissa donc le champ de vision de la rouge et or libre. Celle-ci aperçut, sur le seuil de la porte, Helena qui semblait gêné ainsi qu'un grand homme massif et brun.

- Maman, je t'avais dit non ! s'écria furieusement Zacharias.

- Ce n'est pas moi chéri, je te le jure, Amaury est… commença la blonde.

- Trêve de bavardage inutiles, j'ai autre chose à faire, coupa froidement l'homme.

- Ah ouais, comme quoi ? Tuer quelques né-moldus ? Torturer quelques opposants ? railla le poufsouffle.

Le visage d'Amaury se décomposa et il jeta un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Ne parle pas de ce qui te dépasse, imprudent ! Voilà ce que c'est que de traîner avec ce genre de racaille, gronda-t-il en montrant la gryffondor du doigt.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Avery ? siffla alors le blond tandis qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur le visage du brun.

Avery… Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure. Mais où avait-t-elle vu ou entendu ce nom ? Tout lui revint alors brusquement en tête : Harry avait affirmé qu'il était un Mangemort et son nom avait déjà était cité dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Trois fois rien, juste la fille, répondit alors celui-ci en sortant sa baguette. Je veux la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione et Zacharias eurent tous deux le reflex de sortir leur baguette et le Mangemort fut donc rapidement désarmé.

- Zach, Zach, Zach… soupira ironiquement l'homme. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres punisse ton propre père, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous l'étonnement, la gryffondor ouvra stupidement la bouche puis laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, tandis que Zacharias baissa inutilement son bras le long de son corps sous la colère.

Grave erreur. Amaury récupéra sa baguette et se précipita vers la jeune femme pour transplaner sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Hermione, non ! pleura alors le poufsouffle en tombant à genoux à l'endroit où se trouvait sa camarade quelques secondes plus tôt, sous l'œil impuissant d'Helena.

.

* * *

Nooon, ne m'avada kedravriser pas ! :O

**Alors, comment va se démêler la situation ? ^^**

_Et bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné qu'Avery est le père de Zach ! :D_**  
**

Mouarf, une petite review ? :p

Bisous bisous ! Constancia.


	7. Echange

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

. **Echange**** .****  
**

.

- DÉTACHEZ-MOI ! vociférait Hermione depuis plus d'une heure.

Excédé de l'entendre depuis son salon, Amaury avait tout essayé pour la faire taire : la torture au Doloris, celle aux brulures, aux coupures, les gifles… Tout, par Salazar ! Mais cette satané Sang-de-Bourbe ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Quelle misère d'avoir oublié sa baguette chez Helena ! Il avait récupérer celle de la fille à la place et celle-ci refusait presque systématiquement d'obéir…

- PAR MORGANE, J'EN PEUX PLUS ALORS TAIS TOI ! hurla à son tour Avery en s'arrachant presque des cheveux.

- Non, je ne vous obéirais pas, répugnant mangemort que vous êtes, cracha la gryffondor. Que me voulez vous ?

- T'éradiquer de la surface de la terre, bien entendu, railla le mangemort. Mais on a besoin de toi avant. Tu dois te douter que le maître veut t'interroger au sujet de l'Ordre et de Potter.

Remarquant que sa voix commençait à fatiguer, Hermione se tut quelques temps pour mieux reprendre après, ce qui fit de nouveau descendre l'homme.

- Vous êtes vraiment le père de Zacharias ? demanda alors la rouge et or.

- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je suis effectivement le père de cet idiot, maugréa l'homme. Allez maintenant, tu arrêtes de gueuler sinon je te bouge des cachots pour te mettre dans mon lit, c'est clair ?

La remarque eut l'effet attendue et Hermione referma immédiatement la bouche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

.

Tout était calme chez les Smith. Zacharias réfléchissait au moyen de libérer Hermione, tandis qu'Helena pleurait silencieusement.

Lorsque Zach annonça qu'il partait se coucher, la femme se dépêcha de prendre une feuille et un stylo.

.

Dans la chambre, le poufsouffle s'allongea sur son lit et pris entre ses mains le coussin qui avait encore l'odeur de sa camarde.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà que maintenant, il se mettait à renifler l'oreiller ! Etait-il accro à cette fille ? Bien sur que non… Quoique…

Il se mit alors à douter de sa santé mentale, sans pour autant lâcher le coussin…

_« Non, si je pense à elle, c'est parce qu'elle s'est faite kidnappée, et rien d'autre, mouarf ! »_ tenta vainement de se persuader le jeune homme.

.

- Déclinez votre identité et le motif de votre venue.

- Helena Smith. Je viens voir le maître des lieux.

Le portail s'ouvrit alors avec un bruit assourdissant de ferraille. Malgré la nuit noire, la blonde avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où était posté Amaury.

- Helena, je ne t'attendais pas, déclara le propriétaire d'une voix mielleuse en tendant sa main vers la femme.

Au lieu de prendre celle-ci, Helena y déposa une baguette.

- Je venais te rendre ça et si tu n'as rien à faire… souffla-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, l'homme s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Arrivé dans le salon, Avery attrapa les hanches de la femme et la tira vers lui. Contrainte de se laisser faire, la blonde entra dans le jeu de l'homme et se retourna pour l'embrasser.

.

Zacharias émergeait doucement de son sommeil. L'horloge affichait 3 heures du matin, mais il se dirigea tout de même rageusement vers la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de tignasse… Arrivé dans la pièce, il trouva son petit-déjeuner prêt ainsi qu'un petit mot rapidement griffonné sur la table.

_Zach,_

_Je suis partie voir si Hermione est au manoir de ton père, ce que j'espère infiniment._

_Mais je t'avoue tout de suite que je ne reviendrais pas immédiatement, puisque je vais discrètement échanger ma place avec elle. Mais je ne tarderai pas…_

_Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Amaury ne me fera aucun mal, j'en suis sur ! C'est pour ta camarade qu'il faut avoir peur…_

_Dès qu'elle reviendra ici, partez vous cacher tous les deux et recontacter moi plus tard, d'accord ?_

_Et obéis-moi pour une fois ! Grognasse !_

_Maman._

_PS : Ne mange pas plus que ce que je t'ai préparé sur la table ! Tu prends trop de poids en mangeant comme un goinfre !_

Zacharias laissa alors tombé le morceau de parchemin dans son jus de citrouille sous la consternation et l'inquiétude…

.

Amaury se retira d'Helena et se rabattis sur le côté, satisfait. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le mangemort semblait s'être endormi, la femme se leva doucement et se dirigea sans bruit vers les cachots.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione, elle lui fit signe de se taire et s'arracha quelques cheveux avant de tendre la fiole à la gryffondor.

- Hors de question, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ma place, s'horrifia-t-elle. Ils vont vous torturer !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas et bois ça ! ordonna la blonde.

Après avoir échangé leur apparence et ouvert la grille, la rouge et or continua de protester.

- Amaury ne me fera aucun mal, alors laisse moi là, remonte jusqu'à la sortie et transplane une fois que tu seras sortir du secteur de sécurité. Et reste discrète surtout !

- Vous êtes sur que vous êtes en sécurité ? interrogea la brune.

Mais avant que la réponse lui parvienne, elle entendit des bruits de pas au dessus de sa tête et se précipita vers la sortie.

- Non, je n'en suis pas sûre… murmura Helena lorsqu'elle fut seule. Pas sûre du tout même…

.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la faisant ainsi sursauté.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Avery d'une voix ensommeillée.

Soulagée d'avoir changé de visage, la gryffondor se détendit quelque peu. Elle avait presque oublié cette précaution…

- Euh… Oui… Zach ne sait pas que je suis venue, balbutia-t-elle en cherchant avec soin ses mots sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se morde la lèvre. Et, euh… Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter et qu'il parte je ne sais où.

La jeune femme se força alors à sourire et retint de justesse une exclamation de dégout lorsque le mangemort approcha son visage du sien pour capturer ses lèvres.

Voyant qu'elle était assez réticente, l'homme fronça les sourcils mais lui ouvrit malgré tout galamment la porte, puis la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle transplane.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, il fut pris d'un énorme doute… Cette façon de marcher, cette manie de se morde la lèvre, et ce baiser quasiment refusé ne ressemblaient pas à Helena !

Paniquée, il descendit alors prestement au cachot et constata avec horreur que la porte avait en effet été forcée…

- PAUVRE FOLLE, QU'AS-TU DONC FAIS ? vociféra-t-il sous le regard terrorisé de la blonde.

.

Alors que Zacharias était affalé sur le canapé en maudissant les idées stupides de sa mère, un crac sonore se fit entendre et il se précipita dans la cour.

- Hermione, c'est bien toi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Etonnée que le jeune homme l'appelle par son prénom, la gryffondor but la potion anti-polynectar et elle reprit son apparence habituelle.

- Tignasse… chuchota le poufsouffle en se précipitant vers elle pour l'enlacer et en constatant avec horreur ses blessures.

- Helena… pleura cette dernière. Ta mère est restée, elle n'a pas voulu…

- Chut, c'est fini… rassura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux dans l'appartement, mains dans la main. Dans le salon, Zach se contenait pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille, mais ne tenant plus, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Hermione se laissa faire avant de commencer à caresser les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Par ce geste, le jaune et noir comprit qu'il pouvait aller plus loin et il approfondit donc le baiser en descendant doucement ses mains le long de son dos.

- On doit partir… murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tout en évitant le regard de la brune. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé où aller…

Hermione prit alors le menton de Zacharias entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Moi, je crois que je sais… déclara-t-elle.

.

* * *

Mouarf...

**A votre avis, où vont-ils aller ? :D**

**Et que va-t-il arrivé à Helena?**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

Bisous ! _Constancia._


	8. Questions & Réponses

Bonjour à tous ! :p Ou Bonsoir hein. Enfin, pour moi, c'est Bonsoir :D

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre, Mouarf, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)

Pardon, pardon pardon, pardon pour le retard ! *se met à genoux* J'étais vraiment prise ces derniers temps et lorsque j'ai enfin eu du temps libre, je me suis consacré à mes autres fictions... Je suis impardonnable, je l'avoue, mais veuillez m'excuser et lire cet humble chapitre, chers lecteurs dévoués !

Bonne lecture à tous :) _Et merci, encore une fois, à tous mes reviewers... Mouarf, merci, merci, merci ! Elles m'encourage vraiment beaucoup, toutes !  
_

* * *

.

.**Questions & Réponses**.

.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir vivre là-dedans ? s'exclama Zach en regardant le Terrier du haut de la colline.

- Et bien, si… siffla Hermione. C'est ça ou les cachots d'Avery, tu préfères quoi ?

- Mmpf… râla le blond

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et se lâchèrent enfin la main. Des dizaines de questions trottaient dans l'esprit de la gryffondor, et en bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de les poser.

- Certaines de mes interrogations méritent une réponse, Blondasse, alors tu vas docilement y répondre. Compris ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hors de question Tignasse, non mais sérieux, pour qui te…

- Manoir papa ? railla la rouge et or.

- D'accord, je m'incline, pose tes foutus questions ! fulmina le blond.

La gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette, décrivit un large cercle au dessus de sa tête puis s'assit dans l'herbe jaune.

- J'ai sécurisé dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de nous, alors maintenant, personne ne peut nous voir et nous pouvons donc parler tranquillement, se justifia la jeune femme en voyant l'air ahuri de son camarade. Et puis, on ne va pas débarquer chez les Weasley à cette heure-ci…

En regardant sa montre, le poufsouffle s'aperçut qu'il n'était en effet que 6h47 du matin… Il prit donc place en face de la gryffondor.

- Bon, tout d'abord, parle moi de ton père.

- Ce n'est pas une question ça ! pesta-t-il.

- Alors, pourrais-tu me dire tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ton papounet, Blondasse ?

- Amaury Avery, 41 ans et toutes ses dents, grand dadet châtain aux yeux marron, préfère les glaces parfum Rhum raisin…

- SMITH ! Je vais te… vociféra la brune en serrant les poings.

- D'accord, d'accord ! interrompit Zacharias. C'est un Mangemort du premier cercle, il aimerait soi-disant mais mère mais me déteste au point d'avoir déjà essayé de me tuer…

- QUOI ? s'horrifia la gryffondor.

- Bah oui, il a essayé de me noyer quand j'avais douze ans… Pendant les vacances intermédiaires entre la première et la deuxième année à Poudlard. Lui qui voulait que je sois un héritier digne de ce nom pour « _sauver mon sang-mêlé_ », j'ai malheureusement pour lui été envoyé à Poufsouffle et non à Serpentard…

- Mais s'il est autant attaché à la valeur du sang que cela, pourquoi donc s'est-il marié à une sang-mêlée ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Ma mère n'est pas mariée à ce scrout ! Enfaite, ils étaient amis à Poudlard, mais lorsqu'Avery s'est engagé au côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ont peu à peu approfondis leur relation puis… je suis né. Ce connard voulait se débarrasser de moi, mais ma mère m'aimait déjà de tout son être, alors elle m'a élevé en cachette pendant près de douze années… _Douze longues années_ à trimer seule… Puis elle lui a annoncé et tu connais la suite… raconta Zacharias avec une amertume non dissimulée.

- Et ta mère lui pardonne ? souffla Hermione.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que l'amour pardonne tout. Et ma mère savait dès le début à quoi s'attendre avec lui, elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait. C'est quand même un mangemort… Mais l'amour rend aveugle !

- Je comprends … Et une dernière maintenant, s'il te plait.

Hermione regarda alors le poufsouffle avec insistance et compassion. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et elle comprit alors qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- Et toi, lui pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- S'il te supplie de le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ou s'il se rachète en faisant quelque chose de magnifique pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Un ange passa. Hermione se mordillait nerveusement la langue tandis que Zacharias arrachait sans délicatesse les pauvres brins d'herbe qui n'avaient rien demandé.

- L'amour déçu pardonne mais l'orgueil humilié ne pardonne pas, ajouta gaiement la gryffondor pour détendre vainement l'atmosphère. N'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement Tignasse ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim, quelle heure est-il ? demanda le poufsouffle pour changer de sujet.

Par Godric, qu'il était exaspérant !

- L'heure du petit déjeuner ! s'exclama-telle.

Alors que Zacharias s'était levé et s'apprêtait à franchir la limite de l'enchantement, Hermione l'interpella de nouveau.

- Et euh… pour tout à l'heure, c'était une erreur, rajouta la jeune femme plus embarrassée que jamais.

- Je sais Tignasse, c'était une erreur pour moi aussi, rassure toi. Seulement mes hormones masculines qui se sont réveillées avec le stress et la panique du moment ! rétorqua sarcastiquement Zacharias. Pas de rapport avec l'amour, rassure toi !

La gryffondor fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce crétin ?

- De toute façon, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… grogna la rouge et or.

Zacharias se sentit malgré lui blessé par cette dernière réplique, mais il suivit sans rechigner sa camarade qui se dirigeait déjà vers la maison biscornue des Weasley.

.

- PAUVRE FOLLE, QU'AS-TU DONC FAIS ? vociféra-t-il sous le regard terrorisé de la blonde.

Amaury se dirigeait ave fureur vers la femme qui s'était recroquevillée et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la relever à sa hauteur.

- Tu croyais peut-être que je n'allais pas te punir, que je n'allais rien te faire ? rugit-t-il.

- Amaury… gémissait en pleurant la pauvre Helena.

- Et le pire c'est que tu avais raison ma belle ! rajouta-t-il en l'attrapant cette fois par le cou.

- Amaury, lâche-moi, je t'en prie…. Suppliait la blonde.

Elle tomba alors lourdement sur les dalles froides du cachot en se frottant la gorge.

- Je ne peux me résoudre à te torturer moi-même, je t'apprécie trop… déclara-t-il en sortant de la cellule, un air triste et hypocrite sur le visage. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Antonin s'en chargera pour moi…

- Non ! Amaury, Non ! s'égosilla Helena.

- Tut tut tut, chut. De toute façon, j'ai déjà eu ma part cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Apeurée, la femme se mit à pleurer et ramena ses genoux vers elle, comme pour se protéger.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle donc jeté son dévolu sur un monstre tel que lui ? Elle était folle d'aimer un mangemort sans cœur et sans raison ! Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que le plaisir et a folie, la torture et la tuerie !

Mais malheureusement, elle réussissait toujours à lui pardonner, malgré toutes ses fautes, chacune plus horrible les une par rapport aux autres… Elle ne voulait pas être épargnée par Dolohov. Non, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était ne plus jamais revenir vers Amaury, ne plus jamais oublier, ne plus jamais lui trouver d'excuse.

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Non non, je ne suis point sadique du tou, enfin juste un peu, euh je crois, BON OK J'AVOUE xD

Pauvre Helena hein...

**Comment va-t-elle donc s'en sortir ? Mouuuuarf ! :D**

**Et les Weasley vont-ils accepter le p'tiot Zachounet ?  
**

La suite dans le prochain numéro (comme dans les CDs des bureaux tabac :D)

* Il faudrait vraiment que l'auteur aille dormir ***  
**

Bisous Bisous! _:p_

**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	9. Le Terrier

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... ^^

* Haaa, Constancia Nott poste enfin à une heure correct ! Champaaagne ! *

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Le Terrier**.

.

- Mais purée, qu'est ce que tu attends ? s'impatientait Zacharias.

- Crois-tu vraiment que les Weasley n'ont placés aucune protection ? railla Hermione. On ne peut pas aller toquer à la porte sans déclencher des dizaines d'alarmes, Blondasse !

La jeune femme se concentra alors et brandit sa baguette.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Une magnifique loutre argentée apparut et se posta avec grâce devant sa propriétaire qui lui dicta ses instructions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand Jack Russell Terrier apparut à son tour.

- Nous t'attendons avec joie, Hermy ! s'extasia alors la voix endormie de Ron Arrivée devant la porte, le mot de passe sera le nom de la potion que tu as faite en deuxième année dans les toilettes, suivi de l'animal auquel tu as… emprunté l'apparence.

Rouge comme une tomate tellement le souvenir était cuisant, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et toqua sur celle-ci.

- Polynectar et chat, annonça-t-elle ensuite sous le regard choqué de Zacharias.

Il n'y croyait pas ! Aussi brillante soit-elle, elle n'avait pas pu faire cette potion extrêmement difficile, que seul les septièmes années apprenaient à Poudlard !

- _Polynectar_ ? répéta le poufsouffle. Tu as vraiment réussis à concocter du polynectar en deuxième année seulement ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules puis s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Que je suis contente de te voir !

La mère de famille la prit alors dans ses bras, et Zacharias resta en retrait, dans l'ombre.

- Tu ne nous as pas envoyé beaucoup de lettre ces vacances ! reprocha Mrs Weasley. Nous nous sommes faits beaucoup de soucis avec les temps qui courts…

- Je sais, je suis désolée… s'excusa la gryffondor. J'ai eu des vacances plus que mouvementées, je vous expliquerez tous cela une fois au complet. Où sont Harry et Ron ?

- Ron est retourné au lit ! Tu le connais… Et Harry n'est pas encore arrivé, son transfert est prévue pour dans deux jours… Nous t'expliquerons aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux peut-être prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir Mrs Weasley.

Molly s'affaira alors à sortir de quoi restaurer sa protégée, tandis que Zacharias n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte, mal à l'aise.

- Hermione, n'avais-tu pas parlé d'une deuxième personne qui t'accompagnait ? se rappela la mère de famille.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, voici Zacharias Smith, un camarade de Poudlard.

- Tu es sur que… commença Molly en voyant l'air arrogant et suffisant du blond.

- … Qu'il est digne de confiance. Oui, termina la gryffondor. Juste un peu arrogant et prétentieux mais c'est… familiale, disons.

Pour seul réplique, Zacharias lui lança un regard noir digne de faire fuir tous les plus peureux. Mais pas un Gryffondor. Hermione se contenta de lui tendre une brioche.

- Eh bien, enchanté mon garçon ! sourit Mrs Weasley en lui tendant une main amicale.

Voyant que le poufsouffle ne répondait ni au sourire de la femme, ni au salut, Hermione lui lança un regard à faire pâlir les plus hardis, même un Gryffondor.

- Enchanté Madame, céda-t-il alors. Appelez-moi Zacharias, ou Zach.

.

Toujours prisonnière de son amant, le cœur d'Helena s'emballa fortement lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation s'approcher.

- Tu lui fais ce que tu veux Antonin, mais ne me l'amoche pas trop physiquement, et surtout ne la tue pas ! préconisa une voix rauque qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Amaury.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais mon affaire, se réjouit Dolohov d'une voix qui cachait mal sa satisfaction et sa perversion. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas également invité Macnair ? Il parait que sa Sang-de-Bourbe s'est pas mal rebellée ces temps-ci…

Ce dernier poussa alors la porte et regarda les yeux d'Helena avec envie et convoitise. Des yeux bleus apeurés allant tout à tour de Dolohov à Avery.

Finalement, la femme arrêta ses prunelles sur Avery auquel elle lança un regard plus que suppliant. Cependant le mangemort ne cilla pas et quitta les cachots, laissant ainsi seul sa prisonnière et son ami.

- A nous deux ma belle, susurra Antonin.

Helena, elle, suppliait Merlin de s'évanouir avant que l'infâme mangemort n'ose la toucher.

.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui pour l'enlacer.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, pas encore totalement réveillé.

Il s'avança alors lentement vers la table en se frottant la nuque, puis les yeux, puis de nouveau la nuque, avant de s'étirer sans grâce.

- B'jour m'man, et b'jour je ne sais pas trop qui, bailla-t-il en se concentrant sur sa tartine de confiture de citrouille.

- Weasley.

Intrigué malgré tout, Ron reporta son attention sur le mystérieux blond. Lorsqu'il le reconnut enfin, ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux balles de ping-pong, et sa bouche grande ouverte était susceptible de laisser rentrer par inadvertance les mouches.

- Maman… Dis-moi que je rêve…

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? interrogea Molly.

- Argh, je ne suis pas réveillé, c'est tout. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru voir Zacharias Smith à mes côtés, maugréa-t-il en regardant son assiette et son bol de porridge. Un blaireau blond, grognon et crétin de Poufsouffle.

- Et bien cher Weasley, je t'annonce que ledit blaireau blond, grognon et crétin de Poufsouffle se trouve effectivement à tes côtés, pour ton plus grand malheur… railla-t-il. Et le siens aussi, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Á cette réplique, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tandis que Mrs Weasley affichait une moue interrogatrice. Ron, quand à lui, se gifla pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits, en vain. Zacharais Smith se trouvait bel et bien devant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ? cracha le roux au blond.

- J'viens prendre le thé, ca ne se voit pas ? se moqua celui-ci en agitant sa tasse sous son nez. Je testais avec elle les différents arômes en sachet que l'on trouve chez…

Mais Hermione interrompit le dialogue avant qu'il ne tourne à la dispute.

- Ron, je suis désolée de l'avoir amené ici, mais lui et moi sommes activement recherchés par les mangemorts, annonça-t-elle d'un air grave.

Alors immédiatement, Ron se calma, remplaçant sa colère par de l'inquiétude. Il demanda alors à son ami de tout lui raconter, ce qu'elle fit promptement et avec soin.

- Je te jure que samedi, je ne ménagerais pas mes mauvais sorts contre eux si nous venons à en rencontrer… promis alors Ron avec virulence.

- Mais que se passe-t-il samedi ? Ta mère m'en a vaguement parlé en arrivant et elle devait m'expliquer plus tard. C'est le transfert d'Harry, ça je le sais, mais comment se déroulera-t-il ?

- Maugrey arrive vers 14h. Il t'expliquera tout son plan en détail.

.

- Je vous préviens mes chers mangemorts… Je tolérerais difficilement les échecs ce soir, vous ne m'avez déjà que trop déçu ! prévint Voldemort.

Le Lord fusilla tous ses fidèles de ses iris couleur sang, faisant courber de respect certains et frissonner de peur d'autres.

- Maintenant, allez-y et postez-vous aux endroits décidés. Prévenez-moi si vous le reconnaissez, ordonna-t-il. Je le veux pour moi, c'est clair ?

.

Les deux jours avaient filés à une vitesse ahurissante, angoissant ainsi tous les membres de l'Ordre qui participaient à la mission de transfert.

Zacharias, assis sur le canapé, regardait les autres s'affairer, tandis que lui mangeait ses brioches préférées cuisinées par Mrs Weasley. Il pensait à sa mère et se promit de leur demander à tous de l'aide à leur retour.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Alastor Maugrey qui vociférait divers injures et insultes, dont Zach ne reconnut vaguement que « lâche », « petit con », « ne sait que fumer et voler », ainsi qu' « escroc »...

- Voyons Alastor ! Cessez de parlez de la sorte ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

- L'heure est grave Molly ! Il nous manque un Harry ! hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les membres participants plus ou moins en cœur.

- Ce crétin de Mondingus Fletcher a disparu en laissant un mot disant qu'il refusait la mission ! Ce lâche s'est enfuit ! hurla-t-il presque de sa voix cassée.

- Pas de panique Alastor… rassura Bill. Il suffit de trouver rapidement quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre sa place.

Plus que furieux, l'ex-Auror parcourut nerveusement le salon des yeux et s'arrêta sur Zacharias qui l'observait avec son habituel air dédaigneux et arrogant.

- Toi ! Vas t'habillez, je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de nous accompagner ! grogna alors Maugrey en fixant le poufsouffle et en le pointant du doigt.

.

* * *

Mouarf... J'ai des envies de meurtre contre Dolohov là !

**Mais Zach va-t-il participer à la mission de l'Ordre :D ?  
**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	10. Les Sept Potter

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire aussi, celui là... ^^

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Les sept Potter**.

.

- Toi ! Vas t'habillez, je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de nous accompagner ! grogna alors Maugrey en fixant le poufsouffle et en le pointant du doigt.

Un silence perdura dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la voix joyeuse d'Hermione vienne le rompre.

- C'est… C'est… trop… drôle… s'exclamait-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Cependant, la gryffondor se tut brusquement en voyant le visage plus que sérieux de l'auror.

- Vous rigolez, n'est ce pas ? Il ne fait même pas parti de l'Ordre… souffla-t-elle.

- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE J'AILLE SECOURIR POTTER ! paniqua Zacharias.

- Oh que si, jeune homme ! Tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre, nous t'accueillons, nous te protégeons, alors sois gentil, rend nous service en allant chercher ton balais et mettre ta cape ! vociféra Maugrey en le fusillant du regard.

- D'accord, d'accord ! céda Zach devant le regard assassin de son ancien professeur.

.

- C'pas possible cette ceinture… J'en ai déjà marre de ce balai… Raaah, casse-pied ces lacets … Purée, il fait trop chaud… Je suis serré comme un saucisson là dedans…

- Son altesse Zacharias Smith nous fera-t-il l'honneur de se dépêcher au lieu de râler ? gronda Hermione.

Ils s'alignèrent alors tous devant Le Terrier et transplanèrent au signalement d'Alastor Maugrey.

.

Zacharias ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant Hermione serrer contre elle Potter. Pas qu'il était jaloux, mais cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Comme si elle était sa sœur.

- Ça va, Harry ? dit Hagrid. Prêt à prendre le large ?

- Sans aucun doute, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux, répondit le Gryffondor en les regardant tous d'un air bienveillant.

- Changement de programme, grogna Fol Œil. Rentrons à l'abri, nous devons t'expliquez.

Harry les amena alors dans la cuisine et les observa tous avec un sourire satisfait et des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Presque tous étaient venus pour lui ! Fred et George, Bill, Mr Weasley, Fol Œil, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid et pour finir, Zacharias Smith.

Le regard d'Harry se stoppa sur ce dernier. _Smith ? _Mais qu'est ce que Smith faisait-il donc ici ?

- Mais… Attendez… T'es Smith ? De Poufsouffle ? bégaya Harry.

- Lui-même, Potter. Le seul, l'unique, le magnifique Zacharias Smith, déclara celui-ci avec son air arrogant.

- Tu fais parti de l'Ordre ? s'étonna le Survivant.

- Figure-toi, Harry, que ce bouffon est arrivé chez moi il y a trois jours avec Hermy et que depuis, il me pourrit littéralement l'existence… commença Ron.

- Je t'expliquerai, c'est assez compliqué ! coupa Hermione, agacée.

Harry haussa alors les épaules et se tourna vers Maugrey qui secouait une grosse gourde de cuivre. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors l'interdiction pour lui de transplaner, d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée et la magie à cause de la Trace, ainsi que le fonctionnement du sortilège de sa mère.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda le Survivant.

L'auror lui expliqua alors le plan en détails et lui présenta les différentes arrivées.

- Euh… D'accord, dit Harry. Mais lorsqu'ils verront quatorze personnes voler vers la maison des parents de Tonks, ma destination deviendra évidente, non ?

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te parler d'un point essentiel. Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigera vers une maison différente.

Maugrey lui ouvrit alors la gourde sous le nez, où se trouvait du Polynectar.

- Non ! Pas question ! s'horrifia Harry.

Zacharias, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le vieux rabougri n'avait pas dit qu'ils leur « _manquaient un Harry_ » ?

- Et pour ma part, il est hors de question que je prenne l'apparence de Potty ! Avaler de l'extrait de binoclard mal coiffé ! Non, mais dites moi que j'rêve ! Hein ? rétorqua le Poufsouffle.

Après plusieurs minutes de discutions houleuses, Zacharias fut contraint de se taire sous le regard noir de Maugrey, tandis qu'Harry se résolut enfin à s'arracher une touffe de cheveux.

-Les sept Potter, alignez vous devant moi ! ordonna l'ex-auror. Très bien, Hermione sur un sombral avec Georges et Bill, Fred sur un balai avec moi, Ron sur un sombral avec Kingsley, Fleur sur un sombral avec Remus, Tonks sur un balai avec Smith et Arthur, puis pour finir, le vrai Harry sur la moto avec Hagrid.

- Non, je veux échanger avec Georges Weasley ! interrompit Zacharias. Je veux être avec Tignasse, ou rien !

- Si tu veux, si tu veux ! s'impatienta Maugrey.

- Sur un balai, hein. Je suis un talentueux poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, se venta-t-il avec suffisance.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le jardin et se préparèrent par groupe à décoller.

- Un poursuiveur atteint de perdantinite, oui… maugréa Ron en passant près de lui.

- Dois-je te rappeler le score de ce superbe match, Weasley ? railla le Poufsouffle. Attend… 170 à 60, c'est bien ça ?

- Harry s'était reçu un Cognard de McLaggen ! rugit Ron.

- CELA SUFFIT ! s'énerva Maugrey. Ce n'est pas le moment alors restez concentrer et passez vous en revue les sorts que vous connaissez, au cas où nous tomberions sur des Mangemorts !

Tous attendaient les étincelles rouges d'Hestia Jones pour décoller, et lorsqu'enfin, celles-ci éclairèrent le ciel de Privet Drive, ils décollèrent ensemble plus ou moins rapidement.

- Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environ.

.

Zacharias prenait de plus en plus d'altitude sur sa Comète 260. Il voyait à sa gauche Hermione-Potter sur son sombral qui s'accrochait nerveusement aux plumes, ainsi que Bill Weasley, également sur un balai à sa droite. Profitant de la magnifique vue qui s'offrait sous ses pieds, Zacharias eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un éclair rouge qui le frôla. Alors que le Poufsouffle se retournait pour contre-attaquer, il fut contraint de changer brusquement et plusieurs fois de direction pour de nouveau éviter un maléfice, sans pouvoir utiliser sa baguette.

Un groupe, composé de plusieurs hommes cagoulés et armés, cernait Zacharias, Bill et Hermione.

Bill remarqua qu'un des Mangemorts s'acharnait particulièrement sur le jeune Smith. Mais pourquoi sur lui ? Le jeune homme et le Mangemort avaient-ils un lien quelconque, ou se connaissaient-ils ? Ne serais-ce pas plus logique de mettre hors-course un sorcier plus expérimenté ? Bill avait pourtant beaucoup plus d'expérience... Il décida alors de venir en aide au pauvre Poufsouffle qui commençait à faiblir et à fatigué face à la pluie d'éclairs colorés qui s'abattait sur lui.

- _Stupefix_ _! _s'exclama Bill.

Mais le Bouclier que le Mangemort fit apparaitre fut assez efficace, et le sort eut seulement pour effet d'arracher la cagoule de l'homme. Bill le reconnut immédiatement, ayant souvent travaillé avec lui, à Gringotts.

C'était Amaury Avery.

D'ailleurs, le Mangemort était furieux. Il avait sauvé la vie de Zacharias plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, seulement pour ne pas se fâcher avec Helena. Mais ce fils ingrat avait malgré tout protégeait sa Sang-de-Bourbe et rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ! La seule chose dont Amaury avait envie en ce moment, c'était de faire payer à Zach cette trahison, de le torturer, voir même de le tuer ! Et tant pis pour Helena, elle s'en remettrait... Selon Amaury, les intérêts du Seigneurs du Ténèbres passaient avant ceux de cette femme de bas étages !

- _Sectumsempra ! _bégaya Hermione qui tentait de se battre malgré sa peur du vide.

De nouveau, Amaury usa d'un puissant charme du Bouclier, ce qui dévia le maléfice. Alors que l'éclair doré se dirigeait droit sur Zacharias, celui-ci ne sut pas le bloquer, et il se résolut plonger sur le côté grâce à son balai.

Trop tard.

Le puissant sortilège lui percuta le flanc avec force, lacérant ainsi son ventre. Une vive douleur lui fit le manche de son balai et il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, Bill le maintint de justesse sur son balai grâce à un sort.

Le sombral, visiblement blessé par un sortilège perdu, commença à perdre de l'altitude. Heureusement pour eux, le petit village de ___Loustry__-____Ste__-____Chaspoule _était en vue, ce qui rassura les deux Gryffondor. Zacharias, lui était trop occupé à lutter contre la douleur et il ne cernait plus rien de ce qu'il l'entourait.

Hermione et Zacharias s'écrasèrent lourdement dans le jardin du Terrier, tandis que Bill était resté en altitude pour repousser les Mangemorts.

La jeune fille, qui s'inquiétait pour Bill, envisagea de redécoller pour l'aider, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle aperçut le Poufsouffle presque inerte, étendu plus loin, le visage dans l'herbe. Paniquée, elle se précipita vers son camarade.

- Smith… Smith ! pleura-t-elle en le retournant pour le regarder en face.

Alors qu'elle mettait ses mains dans le dos de Zacharias, celui-ci émit un hurlement plaintif et s'étouffa avec le sang qu'il crachait. Horrifiée, Hermione le lâcha délicatement puis regarda ses mains.

Elles étaient entièrement rouges et collantes.

Et l'abdomen de Zacharias ? Profondément lacéré et couvert de sang également…

Le jeune homme tenta alors de lever son bras pour caresser la joue d'Hermione. En vain. Il était trop faible et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle retomba alors lourdement au sol.

Hermione se dépêcha alors de chercher sa baguette. Mais lorsqu'elle revint, Zacharias avait les yeux clos, la nuque relâchée, les traits détendus, il ne bougeait plus, ne gémissait plus. La flaque de liquide vitale autour de lui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

La seule chose que la Lionne eut alors le réflexe de faire, c'est de s'effondrer à ses côtés pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

* * *

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

**Je sais je suis cruelle ! :p Pour les réclamations, c'est par review hein. ^^**

Ne vous fiez pas trop au apparence... hein !

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	11. Requête

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p Je suis désolée de poster un chapitre court comme celui-ci, mais je n'arrivais aps à écrire plus sans... casser quelque chose :p

Le prochain sera plus long. :)

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Requête**.

.

La seule chose que la Lionne eut alors le réflexe de faire, c'est de s'effondrer à ses côtés pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Zacharias ne bougeait plus. Pas un mouvement. Hermione n'avait plus la notion du temps. Depuis quand avait-elle retrouvé son apparence normal ? Elle n'en savait rien… Depuis quand était-elle effondrée au sol ? Elle n'en savait rien… Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que le corps sans vie du jeune homme gisait sans vie à côté d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer cela.

- Hermione ! appela Bill d'en haut, en voyant la Gryffondor pleurer. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessée ?

- Il est mort… Bill, ils l'ont tué ! hurlait-t-elle.

Le roux descendit alors de son balai en s'assurant une dernière fois que les mangemorts avaient battu en retraite. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui s'accrochait désespérément au corps de Zacharias et le secouait avec délicatesse pour que celui-ci se réveille.

- Hermione… C'est fini, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui s'il est mort… chuchota-t-il à son oreille en essayant de l'éloigner du Poufsouffle.

- Il est mort… pleurait-elle.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en rendes malade… consola-t-il.

La brune leva alors un visage ruisselant de larmes vers Bill. Ses yeux étaient enflés, ses joues trempées, sa bouche ensanglantée…

- Il est mort…. Souffla-t-elle une dernière fois, comme résignée.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'opposait plus aucune résistance, Bill la soutint pour rentrer à l'intérieur du Terrier.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Molly Weasley paniquée. Hermione, Bill ! Merlin soit loué, vous êtes sains et sauf ! Venez attendre les autres dans le salon !

Elle les serra dans leur bras sans trop s'attarder, dans l'attente de l'arrivée des autres.

- Vous n'étiez que tout les deux ? interrogea Molly d'une voix tremblante.

À cette question, la gorge d'Hermione se serra si fort qu'elle en oublia de respirer, et avant que Bill n'eut le temps de répondre, la jeune femme s'évanouit lourdement sous le manque d'air et la tristesse.

Bill rattrapa de justesse la Gryffondor tandis que Molly s'avança rapidement dans le jardin en voyant la masse étendue au sol.

- Zacharias, PAR MERLIN, tu m'entends ? s'horrifia-t-elle en redressant la nuque relâchée du Poufsouffle.

.

Allongée sur les dalles froides de sa cellule, Helena attendait la visite d'Amaury, ou même celle d'Antonin. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle, elle se releva pour toiser l'homme en face et tenta de dégager toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle par un simple regard.

- J'ai un service à te demander, déclara Amaury.

- Et bien je refuse d'emblée ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ah non, je veux dire à t'imposer.

- Va te faire foutre ! jura-t-elle.

- C'est ton travail ça, pas le mien… railla-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

La rage d'Helena bouillonnait tellement que la femme ne put s'empêcher de cracher à la figure du mangemort.

- Je crois que j'ai bien endommagé ton fils ce soir, susurra-t-il en essuyant d'un geste las le cracha. Et oui, il était en mission avec l'Ordre du Phénix… Ce nom te dit surement quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

Bien sur qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle savait même précisément ce que c'était. L'expression de terreur qu'affichait le visage de la blonde encouragea Amaury à continuer.

- Je l'ai peut-être même tué à cette heure-ci, se réjouit-il. La dernière chose que j'ai vu de lui, c'était son sang qui s'écoulait rapidement d'une plaie béante sur son abdomen. Même la Sang-de-Bourbe semblait prise au dépourvue. Quelle vue jouissive !

Epouvantée, Helena s'écroula au sol et s'accrocha désespérément au bas de la robe noire du mangemort.

- Bien, je vois que nous sommes enfin d'accord tous les deux. Ta place est ici, à mes pieds.

Helena n'eut pas le courage de répliquer. Elle se contenta de retenir les tranchantes larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle l'aurait sentit au plus profond d'elle-même si cela aurait été le cas, elle en était sûre.

- Mais dans le cas contraire, tu vas m'aider à tendre un piège à ton bâtard de fils adoré. Je veux que tu sois complice de sa mort.

- Je te jure que si tu touches encore à un cheveu de mon fils, tu le regretteras amèrement ! beugla-t-elle, toujours aux pieds du mangemort.

- Bouh, j'ai peur, vraiment, ironisa celui-ci. Et qu'arriverais-tu à faire, toi, sans baguette et sans talent particulier, en étant enfermée dans un trou crasseux jour et nuit ?

- Ne sous estime jamais une mère aimante et dévouée, cracha-t-elle. Ne me sous-estime pas, Avery !

- De toute façon, il n'y a rien à estimer, ma belle !

- Ne crois pas ca ! Tu ne sais rien de l'amour. Tu n'es connais que la dévotion, tu n'es que l'esclave d'un fou ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ton niveau, jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! vociféra-t-elle se relevant pour le gifler.

Malheureusement, Amaury retint la main d'Helena, avant de la frapper au visage et de l'envoyer au sol.

- Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, sale garce ! rugit-il en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur elle.

Helena ne résista pas, elle s'en moquait complètement. Il était hors de question qu'elle cède à la requête de ce monstre.

-Tu fais ta tête de centaure ?* Tu aimes tant que cela souffrir ? D'accord… _Endoloris !_

Elle hurla le plus fort possible, se rentra les ongles dans la peau, mordit ses lèvres, se tordit dans tout les sens pour se contenir… mais surtout, la blonde ne le suppliait pas.

Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne céderait pas !

_« Résiste… Résiste… Pour lui, pour Zach ! »_ pensait-elle fermement malgré sa douleur.

.

* * *

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

**Helena ne va pas accepter, je vous rassure :p**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	12. Le Réveil d'Hermione

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Bon, pas super long non plus, hein. Mais bon, je vais me justifier en disant que je suis en plein stage dans le domaine judiciaire, ce qui est contraignant, fatiguant, éreintant... Mais passionnant !

J'y ai beaucoup de travail, de diverses audiences et de dossiers à éplucher, donc soyez indulgents ;)

Dites merci à Snapou qui m'a stimulée, en sachant que maintenant, j'ai peur de m'endormir demain... en cours d'assises... x)

Paix à mon âme si cela m'arrive, car je me suiciderais !

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Le Réveil d'Hermione**.

.

- Hermione ! s'écria une voix à son chevet, que la jeune femme reconnut comme celle d'Harry.

Elle se redressa difficilement et observa le brun devant lui. C'était bien Harry, et Merlin merci, il était sain et sauf.

- Zacharias … gémit-elle immédiatement.

Assise sur ce qui semblait être son lit, elle amorça un geste pour se lever mais fut retenu par Harry qui la força à se rallonger.

- Harry… Où est Zacharias ? interrogea-t-elle, malgré son mal de tête et sa vue brouillée.

Le Survivant passa alors une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tout en se pinçant nerveusement l'arrête du nez. Mauvais signe, et Hermione le savait très bien. C'était son ami.

- Harry … insista-t-elle en sentant de nouveau sa respiration se bloquer peu à peu.

- Hermione, calme toi et ménage ta respiration, tout va bien aller… rassura-t-il.

- Répond moi, je t'en prie ! s'impatienta la Lionne.

- Et bien, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et le Médicommage ignore s'il y aura des séquelles…

- Toujours pas réveillé ? Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée.

- Smith est dans un profond coma.

- Depuis combien de temps ? COMBIEN ? beugla la jeune femme.

- Une semaine et demi, environ... Toi aussi, tu as été inconsciente tout ce temps, on a vraiment eu peur pour toi, Hermy…

- Et lui alors ? Tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que cela ? C'est mon ami ! cracha-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte sans que le Survivant n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Elle courut pour ouvrir toutes les chambres qu'elle croisait, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Lorsqu'enfin elle le vit, Zacharias était allongé dans l'ancien lit de Percy. Une vieille Médicommage était penchée sur lui et l'examinait avec sa baguette.

- Excusez-moi, interrompit-elle d'une voix nouée. À quel stade de coma* est-il ?

- Il est passé au « stade numéro deux* » hier matin. Il se réveille tout doucement, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire, rassura la spécialiste avec un aimable sourire aux lèvres.

.

_« Résiste… Résiste… Pour lui, pour Zach ! »_ pensait fermement Helena, malgré sa douleur.

Puis la douleur cessa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Toujours étendue au sol, Helena ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de trembler. Elle avait peur. Pas de ce que l'on pouvait lui faire, mais plutôt de ce qu'on pouvait l'obliger à faire.

_« Pitié merlin, faites qu'Amaury ne pense pas à l'Imperium… » _priait-elle intérieurement et inlassablement.

Et mince, elle pensait encore à lui en l'appelant par son prénom… Elle qui s'était promis de renoncer à cet horrible connard. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'y arriverait pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Helena aimait Amaury, et la blonde savait que ce serait difficile de se détacher de ses sentiments.

- Tu refuses toujours, tu ne cèdes pas ? Très bien, passons au plan B. De toute façon, je m'occuperai de ce petit bâtard blond moi-même, et avec plaisir. Je veux quelque chose de pire… Et de beaucoup plus intéressant, rit-t-il avec démence.

L'angoisse d'Helena redoubla. Que pouvait-t-il y avoir de pire que de livrer son propre fils à un meurtrier, ou même de le tuer soi-même ?

- Je veux la Sang-de-Bourbe, et c'est toi qui me la livreras, déclara le brun. En morceau, bien évidemment, je ne la veux pas vivante.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Helena, le mangemort avait en effet trouvé pire. Zacharais tenait beaucoup à Hermione en amitié, si ce n'était plus... L'arrogance du Poufsouffle faisait qu'il avait très peu de véritable ami dans sa vie, et sa mère avait immédiatement remarqué la complicité naissante entre la Gryffondor et son fils.

Si Helena blessait ou tuer Hermione, Zacharias ne lui pardonnerait jamais, rancunier comme il l'était.

Jamais.

Alors elle perdrait son amour, elle perdrait son fils unique.

En un regard vers le Mangemort, la femme comprit que c'était exactement ce que souhaitait ce dernier. Affaiblir Zacharias pour mieux l'atteindre ensuite, rien d'autre.

.

De nombreux membre de l'Ordre étaient attablés autour d'un bon repas de Molly, consolation après une dure journée de labeur à préparer le mariage de Bille et Fleur.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione était sortie de sa léthargie, et depuis, elle s'était acharnée au travail pour oublier que quelque part à l'étage, Zacharais dormait toujours d'un sommeil pour le moment inébranlable.

- Au fait, que s'est-il passé pour les autres pendant la mission de transfert ? demanda alors Hermione au milieu du repas, souhaitant se tenir au courant, en bonne Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était.

- La même attaque de Mangemorts que pour vous, Hermione. Nous avons d'abord pensés avoir été trahis par quelqu'un, mais cette hypothèse a vite été abandonnée. Sinon, à part une oreille de perdue et un Auror en moins, rien n'est à signaler, grogna sombrement Mr Weasley.

- Une... Une oreille de… per… perdue et … et un… Auror en moins ? répéta la brune, horrifiée.

- Oui, rajouta Bill. Alastor Maugrey est mort.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait disgracieusement la bouche, tout le monde se concentra sur son assiette avec un air maussade. Sur le coup, Molly fit même tomber les chopes de Bièraubeurres qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Un silence solennel planait maintenant dans la cuisine. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.

Mais soudain, une voix cassée et aigüe brisa ce silence. Elle venait de l'étage et le propriétaire de celle-ci semblait exaspéré. Ou ironique, au choix.

- Je peux savoir, s'écria la voix, pourquoi personne n'est à mon chevet, alors que moi, Ô grand Zacharias Smith, Élite de Poufsouffle, je sors d'une hibernation causé pour la sécurité de Môssieur Saint-Potter ?

.

* * *

* Pour expliquer le « stade du coma » : (Trouver sur Wikipédia, mais c'est apparemment à peu près juste. Sans plus de précision.)

- « Coma stade 1 » ou stade de l'obnubilation. Le patient est capable de répondre à des stimuli douloureux tels que le pincement en repoussant par exemple la main du médecin, voire de communiquer de manière simple (grognements).

- « Coma stade 2 » : c'est le stade de la disparition de la capacité d'éveil du sujet. La réaction aux stimuli douloureux peut encore être présente, mais n'est pas appropriée et la communication avec le malade n'est pas possible.

- « Coma stade 3 » : c'est le coma profond ou coma carus. Il n'y a plus aucune réaction aux stimuli douloureux. Des troubles végétatifs peuvent apparaître à ce stade.

« Coma stade 4 » ou « coma dépassé », qui n'est en fait pas un coma mais un état de mort cérébrale, dans lequel les autres fonctions vitales (respiration, circulation) ne sont maintenues que par des moyens artificiels.

**Donc Zach est de Stade 3 au début . :D Capito les gens ? **

**.  
**

Mouarf... mouarf... MOUARF!

**Mouhahahahaha, J'aiiime mon grand Zachounet Blondassounet chéri d'amour !**

**Dans le chapitre suivant, retour de nos disputes préférées entre Tignasse et Blondasse !  
**

J'espère que ca vous a plu... Review ? :)

La suite bientôt ! :p

Bisous ! _Constancia Nott._


	13. Préparation du Mariage

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Le mariiiiage :D Comme vous vous en doutiez, grâce au titre Mouaaarf !

Oui, je sais, le chapitre est en avance, mais vous allez pas vus en plaindre, hein ?

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Préparation du Mariage**.

.

- Je peux savoir, s'écria la voix, pourquoi personne n'est à mon chevet, alors que moi, Ô grand Zacharias Smith, Élite de Poufsouffle, je sors d'une hibernation causé pour la sécurité de Môssieur Saint-Potter ?

- Zacharias ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant à l'étage.

- Contente de me revoir à ce point, Tignasse ?

Pour seul réponse, Hermione lui sauta dessus, alors qu'il était encore allongé.

- Eh, doucement la Lionne ! Je suis encore endommagé moi ! grimaça-t-il en sentant sa tête l'élancer.

- Tu es très en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller d'un coma je trouve…

- Je suis réveillé depuis ce matin, mais j'attendais de voir si quelqu'un venait à mon lit de mort. J'étais très déçu de constater que non …

- Espèce de sale petit…

- Tut tut, ne m'insulte…

Cependant il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. « Tut tut » était toujours la manière dont Avery coupait la parole des gens.

Les yeux du Poufsouffle s'assombrirent, puis il tourna le dos à Hermione. Il avait carrément oublié sa mère depuis ce matin…

- Zach, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien… rassura Hermione sans trop de conviction.

Pas de réponse.

- Si tu cherches quelqu'un, nous sommes tous en bas, en train de préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, déclara-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Mrs Weasley va surement t'apporter à manger.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Zacharias insonorisa la pièce, attrapa un coussin qu'il balança à travers la pièce puis cria de toutes ses forces. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'Hermione ou de Potter, pour pouvoir accourir au secours sa mère. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor, et à ce moment précis, cela l'énervait plus que tout.

.

Après trois jours où Zacharias devait supporter la surprotection de Mrs Weasley, le jeune homme put enfin se balader un peu dans la maison. Quel bonheur de voir Potty, Weasley et Tignasse travailler, pendant que lui, flânait sur le canapé en lisant un bon magazine de Quidditch…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Mrs Weasley qui souhaitait que le plus de monde possible prépare le mariage de son fils aîné. Ainsi, un matin, alors qu'il ricanait en observant les autres éplucher des pommes de terre, il se retrouva, malgré lui, affublé d'un tablier rose à carreaux et forcé de nettoyer les assiettes à la main.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas utiliser la magie ? s'indigna pour la énième fois le Poufsouffle.

- Parce que vous êtes tous majeur depuis trop peu de temps pour contrôler parfaitement vos pouvoirs en synchronisation, et vous seriez trop à utiliser la magie dans cette petite pièce. Vous connaissant, ca pourrait tourner au vinaigre ! répéta inlassablement Molly.

Pendant une heure, Zacharias eut du mal à contrôler son envie de meurtre sur la personne de Ronald Weasley, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui et de son tablier. Quoique, un Doloris pouvait peut être suffire…

- Les enfants, à table, c'est l'heure du dîner !

Ah, Weasley avait été sauvé sa maman… Zacharias était affamé et il ne se fit pas prier pour retirer son horrible tablier et se diriger vers la table.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, la seule place disponible était celle en face du Poufsouffle, et elle fut bien obligée de la prendre. La jeune femme esquiva donc le regard de son camarade tout le repas, comme depuis son réveil d'ailleurs.

En effet, depuis ce jour là, les deux amis s'évitaient. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hermione se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Zach et Helena, tandis que Zach, lui, enviait Hermione et ne savait comment mettre sa fierté de côté pour lui demander de l'aide.

A la fin du repas, le Poufsouffle monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Aujourd'hui, il se coucherait tôt et sans se changer, il l'avait décidé.

_« Courage Zach ! »_ se répétait-il en leitmotiv.

Déjà, il lui fallait avoir le courage de demander à Hermione, puis il lui fallait ensuite avoir le courage de l'accompagner au sauvetage. Beaucoup trop pour lui…

Quelqu'un le sorti de ses pensée en frappant à la porte. Le jaune et noir ne répondit pas, mais la personne entra tout de même.

- Comment vas-tu, Blondasse ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui veut récupérer sa mère coincée dans le Manoir de enfoiré de Mangemort taré de père.

Un ange passa, puis Hermione se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et …

- Oh oh, Miss je-Sais-Tout ne sais pas tout, sortez l'hydromel… Railla le poufsouffle. Quoi donc, Tignasse ?

- Au début de notre rencontre, Avery t'a protégé de Dolohov, mais maintenant, il veut te tuer… C'est compliqué tout cela…

- Pour un Mangemort, voir son fils avec l'Ordre du Phénix ne doit pas être très agréable… Déjà qu'Avery ne m'appréciait pas tellement, alors là, c'est l'ingrédient qui fait déborder le chaudron pour lui…

- Je suis désolée Zach… commença à pleurer Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Zacharias, surpris du comportement de la brune.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le Poufsouffle attrapa les épaules de la Gryffondor et la força à s'allonger pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Parce que tout est de ma faute… Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, Avery ne serais pas venu me capturer. Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, Helena n'aurait pas eu à me sauver. Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, tout serais comme d'habitude pour toi. Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à participer à la mission de sauvetage. Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, tu n'aurais pas été blessé…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien ! Avery serais venu te capturer, avec ou sans moi ! s'indigna le blond.

- Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi…

- Arrête, Hermione ! Cela suffit ! ordonna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Hermione se tut alors, cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Zach et tenta d'arrêter de pleurer.

- Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi, je n'aurais jamais appris à te connaitre, et ça, je ne le regrette pas, ma Tignasse.

Gênée, Hermione ne répondit pas et ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! s'écria quelqu'un au petit matin.

Surpris, Zacharias tomba du lit et Hermione sursauta. Furieux, les deux amis se redressèrent. Mais qui donc avait osé les réveiller de la sorte ?

- Hermione ! Toi et... et... LUI ! beugla Ron, indigné et horrifié.

- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ron ! nia Hermione, paniquée.

- Ah oui ? s'énerva le roux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était chez toi maintenant ! Le soi-disant échange était un mensonge pour nous berner, n'est ce pas ?

- Ron, ce n'est pas vrai, non ! implora-t-elle.

- Préparez vous, le mariage est dans quelques heures, conclut avec amertume Ron, avant de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui, sans plus de cérémonie.

- Ron, attends ! tenta-t-elle en vain.

Elle tomba à genoux devant la porte, tandis que Zacharias se tenait derrière elle, inhabituellement silencieux et discret.

- Alors… c'est lui que tu aimes, n'est ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, toujours à genoux, l'air hébété.

- Je prends cela pour un oui, grogna le blond, intérieurement vexé. Je vais me préparer.

- Zach, attends….

Hermione le retint par le bras. Le Poufsouffle revint vers elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la brune et dans un excès de folie, posa avec violence ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il regrettait déjà son geste, mais voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas, il continua et approfondit son baiser. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione le repoussa et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Mais quelle connerie avait donc fait Zacharias ? Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus compter sur elle pour avoir de l'aide…

.

Le mariage avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures et tout le monde s'amusait bien. Tout le monde… ou presque.

Zacharias sirotait son énième Whisky Pu Feu de la soirée avec nonchalance, seul à une table. De là, il pouvait voir Hermione danser en compagnie de Viktor Krum, ainsi que Ronald Weasley qui observait lui aussi le couple d'un regard noir. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard du poufsouffle, il se tourna vers son faux cousin-Potter, puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Après un haussement d'épaule indifférent de la part de Potter, Weasley se leva pour se diriger vers une autres table, furieux du manque de soutien de son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il lançait un regard narquois en direction de Weasley, Zacharias vit Hermione arriver vers lui. Honteux, il détourna le regard, considérant que les fleurs à côté de lui étaient soudainement très intéressantes.

- Blondasse, salua Hermy.

- Tignasse, répondit Zach.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda nerveusement la brune.

- Arrête de toujours me poser cette horrible question… siffla-t-il en apportant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres

- Non mais quelle manie, Blondasse ! Donne moi ce verre immediatement ! maugréa Hermione en arrachant l'alcool des mains de Zach.

Lorsque leur peau se touchèrent, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

- Hermione, je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Je t'écoute.

Zacharias prit une grande inspiration. Comment lui dire qu'il était désolé puis qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour sa mère, sans faire passer les excuses pour du fayotage, sans oublier qu'il… l'appréciait énormément ? Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car au même instant, une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au dessus de la piste de danse. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte et profonde de Kingsley Shackelbolt :

- _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

**Maiiis où va s'enfuir Zach ? Hermione on sait déjà x)  
**

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p_

**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	14. Allégence

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Vous allez me détester, pour certains...

Oui, je sais, le chapitre est en avance, mais vous allez pas vus en plaindre, hein ?

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Allégeance**.

.

- _Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !_

Angoissée, Hermione se leva d'un bon et chercha désespérément Ron et Harry, tandis que Zacharias était pris au dépourvus et ne savais que faire.

- Hermione ! s'écriait-il en courant après la jeune femme, pour ne pas la perdre de vue dans la foule paniquée.

Mais celle-ci ne répondait pas, et continuait à chercher ses amis, baguette à la main. Lorsqu'enfin elle les trouva, la jeune femme les appela en sanglotant à moitié :

- Ron ! Harry !

Elle réussit à les atteindre, puis transplana avec eux, sans se soucier de Zacharias qui depuis le début la suivait en courant, et l'avait enfin rattrapé.

Dégouté de les avoir ainsi laissé filer, le Poufsouffle se mit alors à chercher Mrs Weasley pour se rassurer. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna, un violent sortilège d'expulsion perdu le percuta, et le jeune homme alla s'écraser contre une table, un peu plus loin. Voyant qu'il était à peu près caché, Zacharias décida de rester là, sous les débris de la table qui s'était cassé sous son poids.

Mauvaise idée.

En effet, deux mangemorts l'empoignèrent soudainement et le jetèrent dans le groupe des personnes qui avaient été neutralisées ou qui n'avaient pas voulu partir, à savoir, principalement la famille Weasley.

- Que faites-vous ici, immonde Mangemort ? vociféra Mr Weasley, que Zacharias n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes manières et de nous livrer Harry Potter, Weasley ! ordonna un des hommes cagoulés.

- Il n'est pas ici, alors laissez nous tranquille !

- Il dit la vérité Dolohov, on a fouillé partout, et il ne reste que ceux là, déclara Rodolphus Lestrange

- Oh, mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de la fête un peu ? ria un autre Mangemort. Que quelqu'un attrape la mariée !

- PAS QUESTION ! beugla Bill en mettant Fleur derrière lui, dévoilant ainsi Zacharias aux yeux des Mangemort.

En effet, le Poufsouffle était resté derrière la française. Le Mangemort qui avait parlé en dernier s'avança, et s'exclama avec un sourire sadique :

- Tiens donc, Zacharias Smith ! Dis moi, tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ces temps-ci ?

Il n'avait pas enlevé son masque contrairement à Lestrange, mais Zacharias devina facilement et rapidement son identité.

- Libère là, connard ! jura le blond.

- Tut tut, on ne parle pas comme cela à son père ! railla-t-il.

Alors que les Mangemorts, visiblement au courant du lien qui unissait Zach et Amaury, ricanaient bêtement, la famille Weasley, elle, semblait choquée.

- Zacharias, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? bafouilla Molly.

Mais Zacharias ne semblait pas en état de répondre, tellement il était hors de lui. Ses points étaient serrés si fort que ses jointure blanchissait, ses yeux marrons étaient plissés et il se mordait la langue.

- Relâche là, ma mère n'a rien fait ! s'énerva-t-il alors.

- Elle m'appartient, répondit simplement Avery.

Furieux, Zacharias sortit impulsivement sa baguette, mais il fut désarmé puis mis à terre.

- _Endoloris ! _s'exclama Amaury en pointant son fils.

- Arrêtez, Arrêtez ! pleurait Mrs Weasley en voyant Zach se tordre et hurler de douleur. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, vous êtes des monstres, arrêtez !

Zacharias n'en pouvait plus, et si son père ne stoppait pas son sortilège bientôt, il en deviendrait fou… Il avait l'impression d'un troll lui passait sur le corps et que de la lave coulait à la place du sang.

Puis plus rien. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put pas pour autant commander ses tremblements, ni les larmes qui dévalaient son visage devenu blafard. La main que Molly passa dans ses cheveux l'apaisa quelque peu et il tenta de se blottir contre elle. En vain, puisque Avery avait violemment repoussé Mrs Weasley pour administrer un violant coup de pied à son fils. Le Mangemort le souleva ensuite par les cheveux en ignorant les cris de douleur du jeune homme. Zacharias fut trainé jusqu'au pied du groupe de Mangemort, puis jeté sans ménagement devant celui qui semblait être leur meneur.

- Non, Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! gémissait Molly. Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous êtes vraiment sans cœur…

- Tais-toi, grosse traitre à ton sang ! rugit Amaury en jetant un sortilège de silence sur la femme.

Contrainte au silence, Molly se recula jusque son mari qu'elle suppliait du regard, mais celui-ci était impuissant. Ginny poussa elle aussi un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Dolohov couper profondément la joue Zacharias, jubilant de son acte. Le Poufsouffle hurla de nouveau, et se replia sur lui-même, toujours au sol. Alors que les Mangemorts riaient, toute la famille Weasley regardait avec horreur le spectacle. Lorsque les Mangemorts se décidèrent enfin à stopper leur barbarie, Amaury s'exclama.

- Rodolphus, je l'embarque celui-là…

- Fais-toi plaisir Amaury, répondit son condisciple.

Amaury attrapa alors Zacharias par le cou, puis transplana, suivi de tous les autres. Toujours gémissant de douleur, le Poufsouffle ne fit même pas attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant.

Il ne cerna ce détail que lorsqu'il entendit un cri très aigu, qui paniquait et implorait son nom. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

La voix de sa mère, dans ce qui semblait être un cachot. Cela lui suffisait pour sombrer en paix.

.

- Am… Amaury, je… je t'en… prie... supplia une voix entrecoupée de sanglots qui le réveilla.

Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi longtemps, dix minutes, tout au plus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je le libère à la rentrée, pour qu'il aille à Poudlard, mais pas avant. En plus, j'ai des questions à lui posé.

- Soigne-le s'il te plait, soigne-le ! implorait Helena.

Zacharias tenta de se lever, mais il ne pouvait presque plus bouger tant ses membre était endolori. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire en voulant se redresser, ce fut d'hurler à s'en briser la voix. Il devait avoir le nez et une jambe de brisés, les bras, le torse et la joue d'entaillés, ainsi plusieurs côtes de cassées.

- Tiens donc, il est de nouveau parmi nous celui-ci ? s'étonna Avery. Je suis content, au moins tu n'as pas flemmardé pendant une heure. On progresse. Un jour, peut être que tu m'obéiras et prêteras allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non… Non… gémit Zach.

- Tut tut, où sont Potter et Granger ?

Pour seule réponse, Zacharias se contentait de grimacer et de geindre de douleur. Il souffrait à en mourir, comme un faible Doloris. Faible, mais permanant. Agacé, Amaury se dépêcha de lui soigner quelques une de ses blessures les plus graves.

- Maintenant, répond…

- Je n'en sais rien… pleurait-il. Je te le jure…

-Puisque la torture ne fonctionne pas… _Legilimens !_

Lorsqu'il eut la certitude que son fils ne lui mentait pas, Amaury sortit de l'esprit de celui-ci. Il était plus que satisfait, car il avait maintenant acquis une pression supplémentaire.

- Tu aimes beaucoup la Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est ce pas ?

Pas de réponse.

- Je prends cela comme un oui. Bien, alors je te propose un marché.

Toujours pas de réponse. Zacharias ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait au pire du pire…

- Ton allégeance contre la vie de Granger.

Et il avait raison.

- NOOOOOOOOOON ! beugla Helena. Non, pas mon fils unique ! Pas lui, Amaury, non !

Zacharais se mit à pleurer de plus belle, toujours tremblant, au sol. Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait sauver Hermione, il devait recevoir la Marque. Mais d'un côté, s'il la portait, Hermione le détesterais à jamais. Il deviendrait un assassin qui ne valait pas plus que son géniteur.

Mais il valait mieux qu'il se fasse détester plutôt que de la voir souffrir, non ?

- Je ne sais même pas lancer un Doloris… ironisa Zacharias. Je ferais un bien piètre Mangemort…

- Il sera facile d'y remédier par un bon entrainement. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne jamais de mission aux jeunes Mangemorts avant au moins un an… se réjouit Amaury avec un grand sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

.

* * *

**VIVE AMAURY! :D**

*** Oh non, pas les tomaaates ! Aie, pas les Doloris ! RAaaah pas l'Avada Kedavra non plus! ***

**Ne me tuuuuez point !**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	15. Je ne t'aime pas, papa… ou pas

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Il est plus long que d'habitude, quelle joie... Ou pas ! :)

Je poste serrer en ce moment, hein ? Eh bien je me consacre plus à cette fics qu'au autres, c'pour ça ;D

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**Je ne t'aime pas, papa… ou pas**.

.

- Je ne sais même pas lancer un Doloris… ironisa Zacharias. Je ferais un bien piètre Mangemort…

- Il sera facile d'y remédier par un bon entrainement. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donne jamais de mission aux jeunes Mangemorts avant au moins un an… se réjouit Amaury avec un grand sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

.

- Maitre, je vous présente mon fils, qui est prêt à porter l'honneur qu'est la Marque des Ténèbres… s'inclina Avery.

Zacharias était au sol et n'osait pas bouger, de peur de recevoir immédiatement un Doloris ou un Avada Kedavra.

- Ah oui, le bâtard de Poufsouffle dont je n'ai appris l'existence que la semaine dernière, c'est cela ? siffla la voix menaçante et glaciale de Voldemort. Disparais immédiatement dans les rangs Avery, avant que je ne décide de te torturer de nouveau !

Cette phrase fit sourire Zacharias. Alors comme cela, son père prenait un malin plaisir à torturer tout le monde, mais se faisait lui aussi torturer par un seul homme ?

- Cela te fait rire, toi ? demanda Voldemort. Quel est ton nom ?

- Zacharias Smith, pour vous servir, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune homme, malgré sa peur palpable.

A sa droite, il vit son père qui s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, en signe d'exaspération.

- Je l'aime bien, lui… sourit froidement le Mage noir, au plus grand étonnement de ses fidèles qui s'attendait à voir le garçon torturé. Audacieux ! Idiot, certes, mais audacieux… Il ira surement très loin, comme cela.

- Si vous le souhaitez, Maître, je pourrais lui apprendre à se… commença Amaury.

- Tu lui apprendras tout ce que tu sais en combat et en discipline, coupa Voldemort. Et si jamais cet avorton se tourne de nouveau vers l'Ordre, c'est que tu auras mal fait ton travail, et tu seras puni. Suis-je assez clair, Amaury ?

- Oui Maître…

- Toi, tend ton bras ! ordonna soudainement à Zacharias qui sursauta.

Toujours à genoux, il le tendit alors de mauvaise grâce. De très mauvaise grâce… Lorsque le Lord toucha la peau du Poufsouffle avec ses doigts glacés, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'emmètre un gémissement, qui fit ricaner beaucoup de Mangemorts. Une brulure transperça alors l'avant bras et Zacharias dut fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Puis son nouveau _Maître_ le lâcha enfin. Zacharias se replia sur lui-même et dut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Vraiment, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, c'était la vision de la mère libre et celle d'Hermione saine et sauve.

.

Zacharias était torse nu, penché sur le lavabo, face à un miroir. Il pleurait, comme chaque soir depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'il avait cet immonde tatouage sur l'avant bras. Le jeune homme releva la tête et observa son reflet. Il voyait une béante blessure violacée sur sa joue, qui allait surement laisser une belle cicatrice, en souvenir de toutes les tortures qu'il a subit, tandis que l'immonde Marque noire sur son bras lui rappelait sa lâcheté, sa faiblesse et son esclavage… Ses deux choses resteront gravés en lui à jamais, elles font partie de lui et lui rappelleront à chaque instant cette période horrible de son insignifiante vie.

- Zach … murmura avec douceur une voix féminine derrière lui.

Au aguets, il se retourna vivement et honteux, il cacha son bras, même si ce n'était que sa mère. Voyant que son fils pleurait, Helena se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer, et contrairement à d'habitude, celui-ci ne rechigna pas.

La femme caressait la joue de son fils d'une main, et le dos de l'autre. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson en passant ses doigts sur les bosses que formaient les cicatrices. Par Merlin, son fils avait souffert… Et le pire, c'est que rien n'était terminé. Helena n'était pas naïve et elle savait qu'Hermione n'était pas en sécurité pour autant, pas tant que la guerre ne sera pas remportée par le bien…

- Zach… Je suis venue te dire que ton père t'attend dans le salon. Il veut te parler, je crois, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils.

- J't'en prie maman, ne dit pas « ton père » quand tu parles de lui… grogna-t-il, avant de remettre son tee-shirt et d'aller le plus lentement possible vers le salon.

.

Il était là, confortablement assis sur le fauteuil, comme si de rien était, comme s'il était chez lui, comme si ce salon lui était familier. Mais non, il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait rien à faire là. Helena et Zacharias avait construit leur vie et leur bonheur sans lui, et il n'avait été là que pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Avery ? demanda alors amèrement Zach.

Pour seule réponse, le Mangemort lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui, comme s'il était maître des lieux…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Avery ? répéta le jeune homme avec encore plus de mépris, sans obéir.

- Assieds-toi, je te prie.

- Pour qui tu te prends, tu n'es pas chez toi, à ce que je…

Mais le Poufsouffle se tut en croisant le regard noir que lui envoyait son géniteur.

- Comment vas-tu, Zacharias ?

- Je rêve ou tu me demande comment je vais ? _Comment je vais ? _répéta le jeune homme qui décida soudainement de ne plus se laisser faire. Ah, parce que maintenant, tu t'en soucies ?

- Non, je ne me soucie pas de toi.

- Le contraire m'aurait grandement étonné, vois-tu ? Je me doute que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, alors dépêche toi de me le dire, ta présence ici est gênante !

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, idiot… râla Amaury. Je suis ici pour te féliciter !

- Me féliciter ? _Me féliciter ?_ explosa Zach d'une voix inhabituellement aigüe, remplie de haine et de rage. Dis-moi que là, tu plaisantes ! Tu me félicites vraiment ? Oh oui, bravo à toi, mon bâtard de fils au sang-mêlé, Poufsouffle, et de surcroit amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Bravo ! Je n'ai jamais douté de la fierté que tu éprouves à mon égard, tu sais…

Furieux, Amaury se leva pour dominer Zacharias de toute sa hauteur, mais c'est sans compter sur le subconscient du jeune homme qui eut le même reflex.

- Et tu t'attends à quoi, _papa_ ? continua Zach. Tu penses que moi aussi, je suis fière d'avoir un meurtrier stupide pour géniteur, un père esclave d'un fou ? Et tu connais le pire ? C'est que tu es vraiment un profond abruti dénué de tout sentiment à l'égard de son fils. Enfin, si tu considères en avoir un. C'est vrai que tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir réussis à le noyer lorsqu'il était enfant, comme un vulgaire chaton que l'on ne veut pas, non ?

- Zacharias, mon malheur ne pouvait se consoler qu'avec le malheur des autres…

- Ton malheur ? ria le blond. Ne me dis pas que tu étais malheureux, si tu ne veux pas que je te ris à la gueule ! Tu avais fait tes choix, tu as fait tes choix. Tu n'as pas de fils et tu es un Mangemort. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Je te félicite, c'est réussi. Je ne suis pas ton fils, je suis seulement un objet que tu as créé. Et involontairement, qui plus es !

- Et bien, moi qui pensais que tu avais compris, avec cette Marque sur le bras ! répliqua Avery. Dans la vie, personne n'as entièrement le choix, et ton grand-père ne me l'a pas laissé !

- Le choix, le choix... C'est facile de rejeter tes fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre !

- La vie est injuste, Zach…

- Tu as fait en sorte que la mienne soit pire qu'une injustice, pire qu'un cauchemar ! Et celle de ma mère aussi ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un salaud, et un homme comme toi, ne mérite pas le moindre regard d'une femme comme ma mère…

Un violent coup de poing dans le nez fit tomber Zach à la renverse, qui atterrit sur le canapé. Cela ne découragea cependant pas le jeune homme, bien au contraire.

- Et c'est comme cela que tu veux t'imposer ? continua-t-il, la rage au ventre. En me frappant, en me torturant, en livrant ma mère à des chiens, sans que toi-même tu ne la traites mieux ? Brillant, vraiment brillant !

- Quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on dit, on se la ferme là, petit con ! fulmina le Mangemort. À une époque, j'aimais Helena plus que tout !

- Tu l'avoue toi-même, tu l'as dis toi-même au passé ! coupa Zach.

- Elle a été ma première amie, dans le train pour notre première année, mais nous avons vite été séparés par la répartition… continua le brun, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Elle, la gentille Poufsouffle souriante et radieuse, et moi, méchant Serpentard à éviter, froid et distant. Nous nous voyions en cachette, malgré tout, et des sentiments sont rapidement nés… Puis mon père est devenu Mangemort, et là, tout espoir est mort !

Zacharias ne parlait plus et observait son père. Cet homme si froid et si cruel venait de lui ouvrir son cœur pour la première fois. Les yeux brillant d'Amaury évitait soigneusement ceux haineux du Poufsouffle. Brillant… Zach n'en revenait pas de lire une telle faiblesse dans le regard d'un tel monstre.

- Elle fut ma seule véritable amie, la seule qui m'appréciait pour mon caractère, et non pour mon Sang-Pur, pour ma noblesse, pour mon rang…

- Et c'est comme cela que tu la remercie ? continua Zach d'une voix plus douce. En la livrant à des violeurs, et en martyrisant son fils, _ton fils_ ?

Un ange passa, moment pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Je sais que j'ai eu tord, mais il est trop tard pour me racheter, et depuis longtemps... maugréa le Mangemort.

- Oh oui, le pire inconvénient de faire le mal, c'est tout le bien qu'il faut faire ensuite pour se rattraper, n'est ce pas… ironisa Zach. Quelle corvée !

- Je sais que tu me détestes, et je le comprends, déclara Amaury.

- Après cette discussion, je ne sais pas si je te déteste encore…

- Voilà pourquoi je hais les discussions… Elles vous font souvent changer d'avis ! Mais il ne faut pas Zacharias, tu dois me détester, c'est dans la logique des choses, termina-t-il gravement.

- Je sais, dit Zach en versant une unique larme.

- Et dis-moi… Tu es vraiment amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? rajouta le Mangemort, avec un léger dégout dans la voix.

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais… Mais je crois que oui. Et par pitié, ne l'appelle pas par ce nom infâme devant moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Zacharias s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pour terminer sa valise. Demain, il irait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, et il savait déjà que le quotidien n'allait pas être facile non plus là-bas, avec le mal au commande.

.

* * *

**Bien dit Zach ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre : Poudlard ! Correspondance entre Zach et Hermy.  
**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	16. Septième Année

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

Il est plus long que d'habitude, quelle joie... Ou pas ! :)

Je poste serrer en ce moment, hein ? Eh bien je me consacre plus à cette fics qu'au autres, c'pour ça ;D

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**7****ème**** année**.

.

Et sans un mot de plus, Zacharias s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pour terminer sa valise. Demain, il irait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, et il savait déjà que le quotidien n'allait pas être facile non plus là-bas, avec le mal au commande.

.

_Dans le Poudlard express, le 1__er__ Septembre._

_Hermione,_

_Je t'ai cherchée pendant plus de trois heures dans le train… Non, non, je n'exagère pas… J'ignore où tu es et cela m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire, surtout en sachant que tu es avec Potter, le pire ennemi de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
_

_Bon, je ne sais pas où envoyer cette lettre, donc hop, chez les Weasley. J'espère que si tu les vois, ils te la donneront. Mais je n'en doute pas._

_J'espère aussi que tu es en sécurité et bien entourée (autant que cela soit possible avec Weasley et Potter... Nan, je plaisante)._

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, où si tu en a l'occasion, contacte moi._

_Je m'inquiète et t'embrasse._

_Zach._

_._

Zach marchait dans les sombres couloirs du château, seul et une autre lettre à la main. Pas que cela le dérangeait d'être seul, mais avec les temps qui courraient, il préférait malgré tout rester accompagné, de peur de tomber sur un Carrow de mauvaise humeur, ou un vicieux Serpentard en pleine crise de supériorité.

Et comme Merlin avait décidé de s'acharner sur le pauvre Zacharias, celui-ci tomba nez à nez avec Amycus Carrow, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Effrayé, le Poufsouffle tenta de le contourner, les yeux rivés vers le sol et les mains tremblantes.

- Attend toi… Ton nom, tout de suite, ordonna le « professeur ».

- Avery… grogna le jeune homme. Zacharias Avery…

- Tu te moques de moi, idiot ? s'énerva Amycus. Donne-moi ton vrai nom !

Voyant que le blond ne lui répondait pas, l'adulte s'énerva et sortit rapidement sa baguette.

- Je suis Zacharias Smith, déglutit-t-il enfin.

- Et que fais un innocent et sans défense petit Poufsouffle dans les couloirs, à seulement quinze minute du couvre feu ?

- Je prenais l'air…

- Voyez-vous cela, monsieur prenait l'air. Et quel différence entre l'air de la salle commune et l'ai des couloirs clos ?

- Je me rendais dehors, parce que les bruits d'autruche en furie c'est… commença Zacharias.

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Carrow tendait vers lui sa main ouverte, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir quelque chose.

- Donne-moi la lettre que tu as dans la main, ordonna le Mangemort.

- Hein ? s'horrifia Zacharias, qui espérait avoir mal compris. Ce n'est pas une lettre, c'est ma note de Métamorphose que je dois envoyer à ma mère, mais ne regardez pas, vous risqueriez d'être choqué par la superbe bonne note…

- Donne-moi ta lettre ! vociféra Carrow en postillonnant de colère sur le pauvre Zach qui dut se couvrir le visage.

Paniqué, le blond s'élança rapidement à travers le corridor pour tenter de lui échapper, mais Carrow le fit tomber puis s'avança vers lui. Toujours au sol, Zach mit rapidement sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette… mais elle n'y était plus.

- C'est cela que tu cherches ? demanda Amycus d'une voix mielleuse en lui montrant sa baguette. _Endoloris !_

Zacharias hurla et se roula au sol et ne put s'empêcher de supplier son tortionnaire. Il commençait à ne plus supporter les tortures. Impuissant, le jeune homme ne put empêcher l'adulte de lui arracher la lettre des mains.

Carrow l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire à voix haute.

.

_Salle commune de Poufsouffle, le 15 Mars._

_Hermione,_

_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, Tignasse, et je m'inquiète vraiment ! Par le caleçon léopard de Salazar Serpentard, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?_

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Potty a été déclaré « ennemi public numéro 1 » et que tu risques ta vie en l'accompagnant je ne sais trop où !_

_Ici, beaucoup ont déserté… De leur plein gré ou de force ? Je n'en sais rien, mais pour certains, je ne doute pas qu'ils ont été obligé. Loufoca Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehusrt, Romilda Vane… Tous les nés-moldus ont également été interdits ou exclus du collège…_

_Je voulais aussi te parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps au mariage… Le Patronus m'a arrêté dans mon élan, et il me reste plein de chose à te dire. Mais avais-je seulement commencé ? Non.  
_

_Tout d'abord, je te remercie (oui, ce mot est bien écrit par Zacharias Smith lui-même) de tous ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant les vacances. Tu penses peut être ne m'avoir apporté que des ennuis, mais c'est faux. Apprendre à te connaitre m'a été bénéfique, et je ne le regrette pas du tout, pas même pour tous les pots de Nutella et toutes les pizzas du monde._

_Tu m'as soutenu lorsque j'allais mal, tu m'as soutenu lorsque ma mère était prisonnière, tu m'as soutenu chez les Weasley, lorsque j'étais dans le coma et qu'ensuite, quelque uns se liguaient contre moi…_

_Alors, merci._

_Je t'apprécie énormément, Hermione. Et je te dis franchement qu'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. En espérant que ce soit réciproque… Je me suis même déjà demandé si ce n'était pas plus que de l'amitié. Mais passons, passons._

_Je voulais aussi t'avouer quelque chose… qui risque de ne pas te plaire. Mais s'il te plait ne me blâme pas, je l'ai fais pour_… (NDA : imaginez que cette phrase est barrée, il change d'avis et la rature, mais elle reste tout de même un peu visible.)

_Raaah, oublie, et excuse moi pour la rature…_

_Je t'embrasse Tignasse. (T'as vu, c'est marrant, ça rime !)_

_Zacharias, le plus beau des Poufsouffle._

_._

- Comme c'est mignon, j'en pleurerai presque ! railla Amycus en pointant de nouveau le jeune homme de sa baguette. Alors comme ca, tu es en contact avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui plus est, cible prioritaire !

- Att… Attendez ! bégaya-t-il, tremblant de peur. Je peux… Je peux m'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! coupa l'adulte.

- Non, il n'y a rien a expliqué, vous avez raison… continua Zach, de plus en plus paniqué. Mais il y a quelque chose à voir !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Zach remonta sa manche gauche pour exposer sa Marque aux yeux de Carrow. Stupéfait, le professeur se figea et observa alternativement le bras du Poufsouffle, puis les yeux de celui-ci, dans l'intention d'y détecter un quelconque mensonge. Quant à Zach, il priait Merlin pour que le Mangemort le laisse tranquille et n'aille pas dénoncer cette altercation à Voldemort.

- Tu… Tu es un Mangemort ? s'étonna Carrow, avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. Tu portes la Marque ?

Amycus était littéralement choqué et effrayé. Tout d'abord, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Sang-mêlé de Poufsouffle fasse parti des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même avec un père Mangemort. Et le plus important, il avait torturé un de ses « collègues ». Si cela arrivait aux oreilles du Maître, il le paierait cher… Angoissé, Amycus aida Zach à se relever, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier.

Toujours tremblant, Zach s'apprêtait à repartir vers son dortoir, lorsque l'adulte l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Ta lettre, dit-t-il en lui redonnant.

Soulagé, Zacharias se pressa de partir en direction de la volière, de peur que le professeur ne change d'avis. Il remerciait aussi intérieurement son père d'avoir eu la bonne idée de demander une cérémonie privée pour son allégeance. En effet, seuls les Mangemorts les plus proches d'Amaury étaient présents.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le parchemin, deux seconde avant que la chouette ne s'envole au loin, en direction du Terrier.

.

_Salle sur Demande, 30 Avril,_

_Hermione,_

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis, membres de l'AD. Mais y ai-je vraiment ma place ? Je ne crois pas… je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu, mais maintenant, c'est pire._

_Je sais que tu es toujours vivante, mais je m'inquiète malgré tout pour toi, encore. Comment est ce que je le sais ? Facile. En effet, la Gazette du sorcier (ou devrais-je plutôt dire La gazette du Mage Noir) aurait annoncé ta mort en gros titre, toi, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le chieur de service. Et ça aurait été pareil pour Weasley._

_Vous avez vraiment cambriolé Gringotts ? Vous êtes des cinglés chanceux ! Mais qu'est qui a bien pu se passer dans votre tête ? Tu aurais pu modérer tes amis suicidaires, ou au moins, refuser de les accompagner ! Si tu savais le nombre de battements que mon cœur a raté lorsque j'ai vu le journal, Tignasse… Ne me fait plus jamais ça._

_Je sens qu'une bataille (finale ou pas) approche… Et j'ai peur. Très peur. Peur pour moi (bien sur, c'est évident), peur pour toi, peur pour ma mère, peur pour le peu d'ami que j'ai… Mais aussi peur pour l'avenir. Que deviendra l'Angleterre si Tu-Sais-Qui gagne la guerre ? Et surtout que deviendrons-nous ?_

_J'espère te revoir bientôt et je t'embrasse ma Tignasse._

_Zacharias._

_._

Zacharias était dans la Salle dur Demande, comme souvent depuis quelques mois. Seul dans un angle de la pièce, il broyait du noir et envoyait dans la bouse de dragon quiconque osait l'interrompre dans ses pensées. La chaleur pesante du mois de Mai l'empêchait de respirer et son angoisse permanente n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Puis quelqu'un hurla. Furieux, Zacharias se releva et observa la source de ce raffut.

- HARRY ! entendit-il.

- C'est Potter, c'est POTTER, s'écria quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ron, Hermione ! s'écria Finnigan.

Zacharias, quant à lui, était trop surpris pour réagir, mais lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa torpeur, il s'élança vers la masse compact qui se regroupé autour du Trio, et poussa sans ménagement les personnes sur son passage.

- Hermione ! beugla-t-il en l'enlaçant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, sous l'œil mi-jaloux, mi satisfait de Ron qui avait vu son amie souffrir pendant plusieurs mois de cet éloignement. Parce que oui, Hermione en avait beaucoup souffert, et les évènements actuels exigeaientt de la force, du courage et de l'amour.

Audacieuse, Hermy posa ses lèvres contre celles de Zach, sous le regard éberlué de tous les membres de l'AD. Lorsque la Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle se détachèrent, tous les regardaient encore.

- Bah quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu des gens se faire des bisous ou quoi ? demanda Zacharias sans aucune gêne, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil.

Ron, lui, était vraiment accablé, parce qu'il aimait également Hermione de toute son âme. Mais il était heureux pour elle, heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une lumière de bonheur dans cette période si sombre.

Alors il se força à applaudir, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui lui, était à moitié sincère, partagé entre la résignation et le contentement. Rapidement, tous les membres de l'AD applaudirent, sifflèrent, interpellèrent joyeusement leur deux camarades, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre.

.

* * *

**Bien dit Zach ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre : LA BATAILLE FINALE.  
**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	17. La Bataille Finale

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p Parce que moi, j'aiiiiiiime ce chapitre :D

C'est enfin la bataille ! :D Alors, nott petit Zach, Mangemort ou point Mangemort ?

Liiisez pour savoir :p

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

.

.**La Bataille Finale**.

.

Alors il se força à applaudir, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui lui, était à moitié sincère, partagé entre la résignation et le contentement. Rapidement, tous les membres de l'AD applaudirent, sifflèrent, interpellèrent joyeusement leur deux camarades, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre.

.

Tous les membres de l'AD volontaires pour se battre se précipitaient vers la Grande Salle, où toute l'école était réunie. Parmi eux, on pouvait voir Zacharias qui tenait Hermione, un bras sur les épaules.

Il avait peur, très peur. De quel côté devrait-il combattre ? Le bien ou le mal ? Déjà qu'il n'en avait aucune envie ! Naturellement, il voulait aider l'Ordre, mais si son père -ou pire, Voldemort en personne- le voyait, il risquait d'y laisser sa vie plus rapidement que prévu…

C'est la peur au ventre qu'il arriva dans la grande salle, sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Voyant que les élèves mineurs étaient évacués, Zach profita de cette occasion pour se diriger discrètement vers le parc, en s'engouffrant discrètement dans la masse d'élève. Mais tout à coup, son avant bras se mit à lui bruler et il dut se plier le bras pour rester impassible. Fermant les yeux, il aperçut les Mangemorts réunis dans une clairière de la forêt. Le blond n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que celui de s'y rendre.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt, auprès de Lord Voldemort, Zacharias se dirigea vers son père et le salua le plus froidement et le plus agressivement possible.

- Prêt à courageusement te battre, Zacharias ? demanda Amaury en l'écartant du groupe, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les yeux du plus âgé pétillaient d'impatience, de concentration et de détermination.

- Prêt à lâchement assassiner tu veux dire, cracha le Poufsouffle. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être enthousiaste comme tu l'es !

- Zacharias, je compte seulement sur toi pour remplir ton rôle ! s'énerva le père. Tu combattras au côté des Mangemorts, que tu le veuilles ou non, suis-je clair ? La Marque que tu portes t'y oblige, alors sois en digne !

- Je n'ai pas à en être digne, je ne l'ai pas choisie !

- Tut tut, si tu ne remplis pas ton rôle, menaça l'adulte, sache que je m'occuperai personnellement de ta Sang-de-Bourbe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever !

Les yeux de Zacharias s'assombrirent subitement et il dut combattre intérieurement pour ne pas hurler à l'injustice.

- Je… Par Merlin, s'il te plait… bégaya le jeune homme.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Zacharias ?

- Je t'en supplie, tu… tu m'avais promis, tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher… bredouilla-t-il.

- Je te l'avais promis en échange de ton obéissance !

- Mais…Pa… commença Zach. Papa, s'il… s'il te plait…

Amaury se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Poufsouffle l'appeler « papa » sans une seule once d'ironie dans la voix. Et Merlin, quelle sensation… C'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait, et cela était loin de lui déplaire. Troublé malgré lui, le Mangemort ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir et regardait son fils dans les yeux.

Des prunelles ambrées, semblable aux siennes… Amaury se revoyait à l'âge de Zach, tant la ressemblance était frappante, en dehors des cheveux blonds du plus jeune. Cet âge, où il avait lui aussi désiré sa liberté, son amour. Ah, qu'elle lui semblait loin cette époque…

- D'accord, je… J'essaierai de ne rien lui faire, dans la mesure du possible, promis le brun alors que Zach commençait à s'éloigner.

Pour seule réponse, Amaury entendit un faible « merci ». Faible, certes, mais empli de joie, de reconnaissance et de soulagement.

.

Une heure. Une heure que Zacharias bougeait à travers le château en évitant les sorts perdus, les pierres volantes, les flammes dansantes et les créatures égarées. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à un adversaire, il voulait rester neutre et pour le moment, c'était plutôt réussi. Le Poufsouffle se dirigea donc vers le parc, où il comptait trouver Hermione, puis se cacher quelque part avec elle, en attendant la fin des hostilités.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la jeune femme, elle se battait avec acharnement contre Antonin Dolohov. En effet, le Mangemort était plus que frustré par ses précédents échecs et il comptait bien reprendre le dessus dans ce combat.

Zacharias s'interdit de se mêler au combat car Dolohov, étant un proche ami de son père, connaissait très bien son statut de jeune Mangemort. Impuissant, il observait la Lionne qui contrait et esquivait avec de plus en plus de mal les maléfices et différents éclairs violets que lui envoyait l'homme.

Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à neutraliser la Gryffondor, Dolohov commença à s'énerver et en vint aux Avada Kedavra. Prise de court, Hermione s'élança vers la lisière de la Foret Interdite pour échapper à son assaillant. Mais malheureusement pour elle, c'est là qu'Amaury Avery venait d'achever une de ses victimes, et Hermione fut coincé entre ce dernier et Dolohov qui l'avait suivie.

Zach aussi était là, et il était totalement paniqué. Quel idiot avait-il été de les suivre, parce que son père et Dolohov l'avait maintenant aperçu. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'on l'oblige à torturer ou tuer Hermione de ses mains…

Mais Dolohov se remit à attaquer Hermione, et les éclairs verts se succédèrent en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les évitaient tous, ne se démontait pas et lançait également divers maléfices en direction du Mangemort.

Zach et Amaury, eux, restaient à l'écart sans esquisser le moindre geste, mais tous les deux étaient très angoissés.

- Par Salazar, Amaury, aide-moi ! vociféra Antonin à son ami.

Mais Amaury ne bougea pas. Zach remerciait intérieurement son père, puis il se précipita vers Hermione pour lui venir en aide. Furieux, Dolohov se mit également à attaquer le Poufsouffle.

- Bon sang, Amaury ! beugla Dolohov. Mais bouge-toi et viens m'aider, bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

D'un geste tremblant, Amaury leva sa baguette en direction des deux élèves, qui commencèrent à paniquer et à reculer.

- J'ne peux pas Antonin, souffla-t-il. J'tremble d'partout, la petite garce que je viens de tuer m'a lancer un sort inconnu…

Frustré et lassé d'échouer, Dolohov renvoya une série d'Avada Kedavra en direction d'Hermione, que cette dernière évita de nouveau.

- Et toi, Zacharias ? s'adressa-t-il au blond avec haine. Tu dois te battre avec nous, les Mangemorts ! Tu dois m'assister, immonde traitre !

Intriguée par ses paroles, Hermione détourna son attention de Dolohov pour s'adresser à Zach, de qui elle s'était éloignée de plusieurs mètres pour éviter les maléfices.

- Zach, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire encore ce rustre ? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

- HERMIONE ATTENTION ! beugla Zacharias en voyant un éclair vert se diriger vers la rouge et or.

Dolohov avait en effet profité de la distraction pour attaquer sournoisement. Tout s'enchaina très vite pour Hermione. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, rapidement, comme si un lourd poids s'effondrer sur elle.

Alors c'était cela, mourir ? Facile, trop facile… Elle ne ressentait rien à part un écrasement et un mal de tête à l'arrière du crâne. Puis Hermione sombra, sans avoir le temps d'entendre le cri de souffrance qui déchira l'obscurité, celui de Zacharias, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

* * *

**Ne me tuez poiiiint ! :O**

**Certains vont m'adorer, et d'autre me haïr... :p**

**ATTENTION, CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS TERMINÉE :D  
**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	18. Explications

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p Bon, chapitre assez plat.

C'est l'après bataille! :D Aveeeeeeeec... Vous verrez, hum hum.

Liiisez pour savoir :p

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

**

* * *

.**

**Explications**

**.**

Alors c'était cela, mourir ? Facile, trop facile… Elle ne ressentait rien à part un écrasement et un mal de tête à l'arrière du crâne. Puis Hermione sombra, sans avoir le temps d'entendre le cri de souffrance qui déchira l'obscurité, celui de Zacharias, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

Zacharias était assis auprès d'Hermione. Il passait inlassablement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et emmêlée de la jeune fille, ainsi que sur ses joues pâles comme la mort. Puis le Poufsouffle attrapa la main de sa camarade et colla celle-ci sur son propre visage, juste pour ressentir le froid qu'elle dégageait.

En larme, Zacharias courut se réfugier sous sa couette. Il se sentait horriblement mal, horriblement monstrueux. En effet, pour venger Hermione, il avait froidement abattu Dolohov, avec un des sortilèges de magie noire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à assimiler, par manque de volonté. Son père n'avait cessé de lui scander qu'il fallait éprouver de la haine pour les réussir. Zach ne le croyait pas, mais l'adulte avait raison. L'immense haine qu'il avait ressentie pour Dolohov ce soir, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, à part peut être envers Amaury….

Et son père… Lui aussi était mort. Mort d'un Avada Kedavra, envoyé par son propre camp… Quel mort ironique pour un Mangemort qui ne cachait pas ses idéaux ! Zacharias avait beau se dire que l'adulte ne méritait que cela, au fond, il le regrettait un peu, malgré lui. Pourtant, son père lui avait bien dit de ne pas changer d'avis à son sujet…

Une fois calmé, Zacharias s'endormit, avec comme seule image en tête, le corps inanimé d'Hermione qui s'écroule à terre.

.

- Zacharias, s'exclama une voix douce, mais enrouée. Réveille-toi, mon chéri...

Le noir et jaune se redressa alors, le regard toujours flou. C'était Mrs Weasley, le visage toujours tordue par le désespoir et la tristesse. Mais malgré la mort de Fred, cette femme avait conservé son éternelle douceur, son éternelle gentillesse. Depuis la fin de la Bataille, Molly ressentait le besoin d'aider tous ceux qui avait perdu des proches ou qui avait souffert, comme pour oublier qu'elle-même, elle avait tragiquement perdu un fils. Elle en arrivait même à considérer inconsciemment Zacharias comme un fils de substitution, malgré le fait que le Poufsouffle ne pourrait jamais remplacer le vrai.

Zach, lui, se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il estimait qu'il n'était pas à sa place au Terrier et il était sûr que Molly aurait préféré réveiller Fred plutôt que lui.

Les yeux brillant et le pas las, Zacharias se dirigea de nouveau vers la pièce où était étendue Hermione. Il s'assit et comme à son habitude, il prit le temps d'observer et de caresser la Gryffondor, toujours en pleurant doucement.

Mais aujourd'hui, celle-ci bougea.

Zach se dépêcha alors d'essuyer ses larmes et se leva pour mieux observer la rouge et or. Oui, elle commencer à bouger faiblement, elle fronçait les sourcils, des tics nerveux agitait ses doigts et sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme plus régulier qu'auparavant.

Et enfin, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir un blond tout sourire.

- Zach ! Je suis…morte, c'est ca ? haleta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Hum… déclara-t-il en faisait mine de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas, à voir, parce que si tu étais morte, cela voudrait dire que je suis mort aussi, mais comme je ne suis pas mort, cela veut dire que tu n'es pas morte, à moins qu'en fait, je sois mort sans m'en rendre compte, alors dans ce cas tu es morte.

- Mais comment… Comment cela se fait que je ne suis pas morte ? bégaya-t-elle. Enfin, je l'ai vue, j'ai très bien vu le faisceau vert se diriger vers moi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir !

- À t'entendre on dirait que tu préférais être morte, ou alors qu'il est normal que tu meures, ironisa le blond.

- Bien sur que non, s'irrita-t-elle. Mais c'est juste que je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas rester sans savoir…

- T'es une incroyable Je-Sais-Tout-Qui-Veut-Tout-Savoir, soupira Zach. T'arrive à réfléchir aussi vite, alors que tu viens de te réveiller… Par Merlin, repose-toi !

- Et bah toi, tu sortais bien tes habituelles remarques désobligeantes dès le premier jour, alors explique moi. IMMÉDIATEMENT ! s'énerva-t-elle, d'une voix faible qui la rendait moins menaçante que d'habitude.

- Tu ne fais pas vraiment peur Tignasse, t'es coincée dans un lit, nargua-t-il.

Incapable d'esquisser de grand geste sans avoir mal, Hermione se retint difficilement de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois.

- Je te dis seulement si tu me dis où tu es passé pendant huit mois.

Alors Hermione passa plusieurs heures à tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails, sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Puis ce fut au tour de Zach de s'expliquer, pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

- Et bien… Cela va te paraitre incroyable, tu risques de ne pas y croire… baragouina-t-il.

Hermione n'avait peut être pas la force de lui mettre un coup de pied au derrière, mais elle pouvait encore lui lancer des regards noirs pour le convaincre de continuer sans discuter.

- En fait, c'est Avery qui s'est mis devant toi…

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle, choquée. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il s'est mis devant toi… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est passé par son cerveau détraqué, mais il t'a sauvé. Il s'est pris l'Avada et est tombé sur toi. De ce fait, tu es également tombé au sol, et ta tête a rencontré une pierre, qui t'as lâchement assommé… La traitresse !

- Alors la sensation d'être écrasée, c'était le corps d'Avery, et le mal de tête, c'était juste une pierre… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Zacharias frissonna. Il ne trouvait ni le courage d'avouer à la jeune femme qu'une immonde Marque ornait son bras, ni la force de lui dire qu'il était devenu un assassin, par haine et par vengeance. Hermione avait apparemment oublié le pourquoi de son inattention, et Zach en était soulagé. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout lui dire.

- Euh… Blondasse, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu trembles…

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste froid, prétexta-t-il.

- En Juin, alors qu'il fait au moins une trentaine de degré ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis… ca se voit que tu as pleuré.

- Moi ? Pleurer ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? rigola-t-il en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

.

* * *

**ATTENTION, CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS TERMINÉE :D**

Comme je l'ai dit en haut, chapitre assez plat. ^^ Mais le prochain, ce sera des éteincelles :p

Alors, satisfaits du réveil d'Hermy ? :D

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	19. Découverte

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p Bon, chapitre court, mais on arrive vers la fin

Vous allez haïr la fin du chapitre. Et moi-même, pour l'occasion.

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

**

* * *

.**

**Découverte**

**.**

- Moi ? Pleurer ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? rigola-t-il en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

.

Deux semaines que la guerre était enfin terminée. La guerre, oui, mais pas la reconstruction, autant psychologique que matérielle. Ainsi, tout le monde se remettait à son rythme de ses émotions. Certes, certains avaient beaucoup de mal, ou même, n'y arrivaient pas du tout…

C'est ainsi que chaque jour qui passait enfonçait un peu plus le pieu qui se trouvait dans le cœur de Ronald Weasley. Voir Hermione et Smith ensemble le détruisait de l'intérieur, et cela commençait même à se voir de l'extérieur, sans oublier la perte brutale de Fred, qui était mort sous ses yeux.

Et un jour, une ultime dispute éclata entre Ron et sa mère, qui s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils.

- Mais voyons chéri, pourquoi refuses-tu de manger avec nous…

- Parce que j'en ai marre ! D'ailleurs, je me tire, claqua sèchement Ron au visage de sa mère.

- Ron, intervint Hermione, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi et tu ne penses même pas à son bonheur ! Tu veux qu'elle perde encore un fils ?

- Ferme là Granger, parce que ca te va mal de dire cela. Mais qui donc ne se soucie plus de rien depuis qu'elle est avec sa Blondassounette adorée ? termina-t-il avec haine, avant de fermer la porte au nez d'une rouge et or plus que furieuse.

.

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione n'eurent aucune nouvelle de Ron pendant près de deux semaines. Lorsqu'il se manifesta enfin, ce fut pour récupérer ses affaires, qu'il avait laissé au Terrier. Sans un mot de plus, le roux quitta la maison de ses parents, sans se soucier des regards tristes, déçus ou désespéré qui planait sur lui.

Furieuse et Accablée de voir son ami de toujours s'éloigner ainsi, Hermione s'enfuit chez Helena, en larmes. Zacharias tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela. Allongé tous les deux sur le lit, la Gryffondor pleurait dans les bras du Poufsouffle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme sentit enfin la respiration d'Hermione devenir plus régulière et les sanglots plus espacés.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on a du dormir dans cette chambre ? demanda-t-il joyeusement pour détendre l'atmosphère. On s'était disputé pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous départage enfin. Moi sur le sol et toi sur le lit !

Hermione eut un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir et elle remercia Zach du regard, tout en suivant la ligne de la cicatrice qui ornait la joue du jeune homme.

- L'œuvre de Dolohov… se força-t-il à sourire.

- Je me souviens aussi quand on a du échapper à Dolohov et… commença la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

- Tu peux continuer Tignasse, je m'en moque, souffla-t-il.

- Non… Je… Désolée… bredouilla-t-elle.

Comme seule réponse, Zacharias entreprit de l'embrasser. Toujours allongé, Hermione le tira sur elle et il s'exécuta. Alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, la Gryffondor passa ses mains sous le haut de Zach, qui prit cela comme une autorisation à faire pareil. Incapable de réfléchir tant son esprit était ailleurs, le jeune homme la laissa retirer sa chemise, puis commença à déboutonner celle de la rouge et or. Les yeux clos, Hermione savourait les caresses de son petit-ami, sans faire attention au reste. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle repoussa le plus violemment possible le jeune homme.

Complètement obnubilé par le désir, Zach avait carrément oublié, pour quelques minutes, la présence de l'affreuse Marque sur son bras. Le regard qu'Hermione posait sur lui le fit revenir à la dure réalité. Que dégageait-il ? Il ne savait pas vraiment... De la tristesse ? De la colère ? De la peur ? De la frustration ? Du dépit ? Peut être tout à la fois…

Zacharias, lui, ne savait comment réagir et il restait au dessus d'Hermione, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce fut la jeune femme qui se dégagea rapidement du lit.

- Hermione attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! s'écria-t-il.

- NON ! Non… Pas toi, pas toi… pleurait-elle. Mais comment as-tu pu me faire ca ? Comment as-tu pu me le cacher de la sorte ? Et dire qu'on allait, dire qu'on s'apprêtait à…

- Hermione, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… maugréa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser la joue.

- Arrête ! Et dire que j'allai m'offrir à toi ! vociféra-t-elle, avant de ramasser son haut et de quitter précipitamment la pièce, laissant ainsi un blond seul dans son désespoir.

.

Helena s'inquiétait énormément de voir son fils comme cela. En effet, Zacharias ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas, quand il ne les sautait pas… Bien sur, elle connaissait le problème, ayant entendu les cris de la jeune fille, puis ayant vu cette dernière traverser le salon à toute vitesse, des larmes inondant son visage.

Mais Helena aussi souffrait énormément. Amaury était mort, et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle aimait encore l'homme. Elle relativisait en se disant qu'il était mort pour son fils, et pour cela, elle le considéré comme un héro, comme son héro. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel acte.

Impuissante, la blonde regarda son fils terminer rapidement son assiette pour retourner se réfugier sous sa couette. Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon, où elle exerça son activité favorite : lire. C'est par la lecture qu'elle s'évadait, qu'elle se réfugiait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. La femme fut cependant ramener à la réalité par des coups à la porte, et elle se dépêcha donc d'aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour madame, dit un inconnu. Je suis l'Auror Dawlish, et je voudrais voir Zacharias Avery, anciennement Zacharias Smith. Est-il là, je vous prie ?

.

* * *

**ATTENTION, CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS TERMINÉE :D**

Bon, et là, vous me haïssez et voulez me caillasser pour la suite...

Il reste un chapitre, puis l'épilogue.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	20. Arrestation

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

J'suis trop deg de terminer cette fiction, c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

**

* * *

.**

**Arrestation**

**.**

- Bonjour madame, dit un inconnu. Je suis l'Auror Dawlish, et je voudrais voir Zacharias Avery, anciennement Zacharias Smith. Est-il là, je vous prie ?

.

Hermione avait décidé de faire le premier pas, et de rendre visite à Ron. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'adresse qu'Harry lui avait confiée et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

- Ron… souffla-t-elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Hermione, salua-t-il sans émotion.

Un ange passa, durant lequel les deux amis se regardèrent droits dans les yeux. Puis se fut Ron qui brisa le silence, d'une voix tremblante.

- Je t'aime Hermy… Et l'amour que je ressens pour toi me tue chaque jour un peu plus, parce que je m'oblige à te laisser faire ta vie. Je croyais réussir, je croyais tenir, mais il n'en est rien. Te voir avec lui me brise au plus profond de moi, parce que je m'imagine à sa place, je m'imagine dans tes bras. J'approche ma main de cette utopie, et chaque fois que je m'apprête à la toucher, je suis brusquement ramené à la réalité par la voix de Smith, qui prononce ton prénom…

- Ron, je t'aime aussi, mais d'un amour fraternel… déclara-t-elle.

- Mais me donner uniquement de l'amitié ou de l'amour fraternel, c'est comme donner de l'eau à quelqu'un qui meurt de faim, conclut-t-il. Adieu Hermione, oublie-moi, je m'en porterais mieux. Peut-être que moi aussi, un jour, je t'oublierais, toi, mon premier et unique amour.

Puis il ferma la porte, sans plus de cérémonie.

.

Hermione était tellement désemparé qu'elle en oublia sa précédente discorde avec Zacharias, pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Helena. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller voir Molly, surtout après avoir découvert qu'elle était la cause de l'isolement de Ron. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement des Smith, elle trouva Helena sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les joues trempées de perles salées.

- Helena, que se passe-t-il ? demanda la Gryffondor en attrapant l'adulte par les épaules pour la consoler.

- C'est… C'est Zach… Il… Il… bégayait-elle.

- Zach ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il ?

- ILS L'ONT EMMENÉ ! beugla-t-elle.

- Emmené ? paniqua Hermione. Mais qui ? Et où ?

- Son père… Il l'avait reconnut au Ministère, pendant que celui-ci était sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui… Et maintenant, les Aurors vérifient tous les bras des enfants de Mangemort…

La rouge et or resta bouche-bée par cette révélation. Mais par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle intervienne auprès d'Harry !

- Et il n'a jamais voulu l'avoir, il l'avait fait en échange d'une promesse de son père, en échange de ta sécurité ! Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas ! Il n'a jamais tué, il n'a jamais torturé ! hurlait Helena à s'en casser la voix, tout en s'accrochant désespérément à Hermione.

- Quand ? souffla la plus jeune.

- Hier soir… renifla Helena.

Résolut à ne pas abandonner Zach à son triste sort, la jeune femme abandonna son aînée en lui promettant de n'avoir de repos avant que son fils ne sorte de prison.

.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla-t-elle en passant la porte du square Grimmaurd. Pourquoi donc ne m'avait tu pas prévenue de l'arrestation de Zach, alors que je t'ai vu ce matin ?

- Hermione, je ne pouvais pas, tu ne fais pas parti du bureau des Aurors…

- Et depuis quand tu me caches quelques chose, sous prétexte d'un « Je n'ai pas le droit » ? siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Où est donc passé l'Harry Potter de Poudlard, celui qui bravait toutes les règles pour sauver des innocents ?

En voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, la jeune femme tomba à genoux devant lui, en pleurs. Elle le suppliait de l'aider, le suppliait de le sortir de là, en jurant que Zach n'avait rien choisi.

- Je vais essayer… céda Harry, avant de se retrouver également au sol, enlacé par une Hermione pleine de reconnaissance.

.

- Mais il a la Marque et cela suffit pour… expliquait un jeune Auror.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser sur la seule présence de ce tatouage ! On l'a forcé ! C'était son allégeance contre ma mort et la sienne ! s'énerva Hermione

- Mais…

- Mais mais mais ! répéta Harry Arrêtez avec vos « mais » et agissez ! Interrogez le au Véritaserum, explorez son esprit avec la Légilimencie, faites ce que vous voulez, mais agissez !

.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione patientait sur une chaise, à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, mais elle savait que Zach y été interrogé, jouant ainsi sa liberté et le reste de sa vie.

Puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi apparaitre un Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Alors, elle comprit et se précipita dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Merci Harry, merci… sanglotait-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle regarda dans la salle. Les Aurors étaient occupé à détacher le Poufsouffle qui était blanc comme un linge. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans la pièce adjacente, sous le regard angoissé d'Hermione.

- Tu pourras le voir dans une demi-heure, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le Survivant.

.

Et elle attendit encore, sans lassitude, que Zach se présente devant elle. La jeune femme s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas su écouter les explications du jeune homme. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la preuve de sa bonne foi, elle devait s'excuser, et dès qu'elle le verrait !

À la minute où il passa la porte, encadré par deux Aurors qui s'excusaient, Hermione sauta sans ménagement au cou de son amant, en hurlant qu'elle était désolée.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ma petite Tignasse ? pouffa le Poufsouffle.

- Et comment, Blondasse ! Allez viens, ta mère t'attend.

.

* * *

RAR d'Elmorath : Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me suis et que tu n'as pas désespéré ^^ C'est en effet un couple original, mais ce sont eux que j'aime avant tout. Et puis, Zach est mon perso préféré. :) Bisous à toi!

.

Il reste l'épilogue.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_._


	21. Épilogue, Quinze ans plus tard

Oyez Oyez, chers lecteurs ! :) Voilà le dernier chapitre :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :p

C'est la fin... J'suis déjà nostalgique... Enfin, j'en commencerai une autre :D

_Merci à mes reviewers, comme d'hab ! Biiiisous à tous héhé !_

Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

**

* * *

.**

**Épilogue : Quinze ans plus tard**

**.**

.

Une femme brune tenait un petit garçon blond par la main. Elle se dirigeait vers un grand train rouge, suivi de près par son mari, tout aussi blond que le fils.

Hermione enlaça le petit en lui citant mille et une recommandations. Zacharias en fit de même, puis la famille attendit que le temps tourne en discutant :

- Tu dois aller à Poufsouffle, déclara Zach. C'est les meilleurs…

- Ah non ! coupa Hermione. Ce serait mieux que tu ailles à Gryffondor, comme ta maman !

- Mais c'est le Choixpeau qui choisit ! rétorqua malicieusement le garçon. Vous m'aviez dit que c'était le Choixpeau !

- Oui mais si tu t'imposes… commença sa mère.

- De toute façon, je serais dans la meilleure des maisons, c'est sûr ! se vanta-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

Hermione et Zacharias n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer. En effet, Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants arrivaient dans leur direction. Toujours aussi discret et affectueux, Harry lui adressa de grand geste de la main en l'interpellant.

- Hermione ! sourit également Ginny. Et toi mon grand, viens voir ta marraine !

Le petit jeune homme blond se précipita dans les bras de Ginny, sous l'œil jaloux de la petite Lily Potter.

- Où est votre petite Anna ? demanda Harry.

- Chez sa grand-mère, sinon, elle allait encore nous casser les oreilles tout le trajet, intervint Zach, ce qui lit valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme.

Hermione aperçut alors Ron, plus loin sur le quai. Il affichait son habituelle mine sombre, et suivait docilement Parvati en portant la valise de sa fille.

- Il ne veut toujours pas vous revoir régulièrement ? souffla doucement Hermione.

Ginny se retourna et suivit le regard de la brune. Pour seule réponse, la rousse poussa un long soupir triste et leva des yeux brillant vers son amie.

- Seulement pour les fêtes… maugréa Harry. Et rarement en dehors, malgré l'insistance de Parvati.

Puis le contrôleur siffla, signe que les élèves devaient monter dans train, en prévision du départ imminent. Hermione pressa donc son fils pour que celui-ci monte, sans oublier de l'enlacer une dernière fois.

- Et n'oublie pas que Gryffondor, c'est l'idéal mon chéri !

- Oui, c'est l'idéal pour les preux chevaliers sans cervelle fiston. Alors que tous les meilleurs sont passés à Poufsouffle, comme ton père.

- Il ira à Gryffondor, c'est un gagnant !

- Poufsouffle !

- Gryffondor !

- Pouf…

Lassé par le comportement de ses géniteurs, le jeune blond partit à la recherche d'un compartiment, laissant ainsi les deux adultes seuls dans leur délire.

.

_Salle d'étude, le 15 Septembre._

_Maman, Papa,_

_Le château est trop bien ! La grande salle est géniale, pareil pour la salle commune ! (même que je me suis perdue plusieurs fois…)_

_Ce matin, j'ai eu mon premier cours de Sortilège et de Potion. J'ai réussis à faire voler ma plume du premier coup et bien évidemment, j'étais le seul. Mon camarade Nathan Flint a même fait exploser la sienne… Enfin, il a l'habitude, il fait tout exploser. Pareil pour Finnigan, de Gryffondor._

_Quand aux Potions, c'est… ennuyeux ? Non, j'imagine déjà ta tête maman, et rassure toi, je travaillerai quand même cette matière ! De toute façon, je suis obligé, parce que le professeur Pucey, qui assure ce cours, est aussi mon directeur de maison…_

_Bon, je vais vous laisser, parce qu'Andrea Higgs me demande de l'aide pour sa Métamorphose. C'est ma nouvelle amie et elle est géniale. Enfin, si je ne la frustre pas… Cela fait seulement quinze jours que je la connais, mais j'ai déjà gouté à ses crises de colère, ponctuées par une maladresse étourdissante (qui entre nous, n'arrange pas les choses…)._

_Vous avez sûrement déjà deviné ma maison, grâce aux indices que j'ai glissés dans la lettre. Je voulais vous ménager en y allant tout en douceur…_

_Je vous explique : D'après le choixpeau, je suis courageux comme ma mère, acharné au travail comme ma grand-mère, arrogant comme mon père, et loyal et intelligent comme toute ma famille. Mais je serais principalement rusé, malin et roublard comme mon grand-père… Donc finalement, il a choisi la maison la plus adapté pour moi : Serpentard. C'est donc dans un uniforme vert et argent que je me pavane à Poudlard. _Ç_a va ? Je ne serais pas déshérité ? Nan, mais j'dis ça, je dis rien, hein. Si l'idée ne vous aviez pas traversé, oubliez._

_Je vous embrasse, en espérant ne pas vous avoir choqué._

_Amaury Smith._

_.

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu . ^^

Rewiiiew, please ? :p

Bisous Bisous! _:p _**_C_**onstancia**_ N_**ott_.

* * *

_

Je suis dégoutée ! C'est la fin ! Cette fic va me manquer xD

.

_Je tien s à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et commenté, mis en auteur alert et favori, franchement. _

_Bon, et bien si vous avez aimé, il vous reste mes autres fics. :)_

_.  
_


End file.
